


Call Me Crazy

by Venison



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Kids doing stupid things, M/M, More than one perspective, Mostly gay boys, Mystery solving, Super cute shipping, Teenage Drama, drunk teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venison/pseuds/Venison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular kid from San Diego, right? That's exactly what he is! Boring Darcy is forced to move to a town in the middle of nowhere and in short, he's not ecstatic about it. He hates the snow, the school, the people and almost everything about it. There's nothing to do here but he has to make the best of a bad situation. OC fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kid From San Diego

“You must be excited for your first day of school, Darcy.”

Darcy's uncle spoke from the kitchen table. His face hidden behind the morning newspaper. “I'm not really feeling it, uncle.” The young male replied as he played with a spoonful of cereal. “This town is so much different from San Diego.” He added, pushing away the porcelain bowl. “Thank you for the meal.” Darcy stood and took the empty bowl into the sink. He let it soak in the water before crossing the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Don't take too long, I'm driving you and Michael to school in five minutes!” His uncle called, voice a little faded from the distance.

The teen opened the door to the shared bedroom, closing it behind him softly. Yet he still received a complaint from his goth cousin. “Ugh, can't you at least knock?” Groaning, Michael turned his back towards the younger.

Darcy rolled his dark, brown eyes and replied with silence. He hated the fact that he had to share a bedroom with his fag cousin. It was actually his stupid, parent's fault that he was here. If they didn't flip their shit at each other he wouldn't have to be sent to this damn town in the middle of fucking nowhere. Stupid mother going to Hawaii, and stupid father deciding to travel the world with his girlfriend who was just slightly older than himself. Fuck those guys.

He accessed the bathroom while ignoring his cousin's complaints about their new living arrangements. “Believe me, if I could change things. I would.” Darcy said to himself as he walked towards the front of the mirror. 

Getting ready for school, he brushed his teeth and hair. He hadn't cut it properly in the past month or so due to being busied with finals and the inevitable move. It had grown into wavy locks ending at his chin. His bangs, too, on the sides were long and touched his chin and the sides of his face. They ended just below his eyebrows but were not long enough to obstruct his vision. 'Mom always told me to keep my hair short.' He thought bitterly as he twisted a lock between his fingers. 

Leaving the bathroom, Darcy quickly splashed some water onto his face to wake himself up. It was difficult to sleep when Michael stayed up all night reading poetry with those lit candles. They were dim but it didn’t make it easy to sleep. Also the constant reading of blood and death didn't help either. 

He passed by the older male, muttering “Faggot.” On his way out. This earned him a, “Fuck you.” as he shut the door.

On his way downstairs, he grabbed his jacket. It was a dark green parka with a few dirt stains on either side, and he wore it over a regular black shirt. His jeans were faded blue and had rips in the knees. Probably from the times he fell over when he was younger.

“Michael, it's time to leave!” Called his uncle as Darcy waited at the door. He slipped on his boots, they were short, brown and lace ups. He had already made the mistake of walking in the snow with sneakers—his toes were soaked to the bone after a five minute walk.

He could hear Michael from behind the door complaining about the conformists and preps he was soon to face. It was the typical shit he spouted, Darcy soon realised with the little time they spent together. He was never like that when they were younger, as far as he could remember.

Darcy's uncle locked the door behind them once the two teens were outside. Peering towards his cousin, they shared a very small resemblance, but enough to look like relatives. Their hair was the same colour, plain black and no other colour. The eyes were both dark brown and almost black, almond shaped and framed by thick, untamed, dark brows. Their skin was pale from lack of sun exposure and slightly yellowed from their blood. But Michael was taller and had half a foot of height more than Darcy, who was 5’6”, and was wider too in his shoulders. Michael had a straighter face and stronger jaw, while Darcy sported a softer frame. His teeth were slightly crooked, too and acne dotted the far sides of his face underneath his bangs.

Quickly, they crept into the car and both seated in the back as it drove out of the driveway. It was an uneventful drive, filled with silence and the soft hum of the morning radio. Darcy wasn't much of a conversationalist and his cousin was a dick. So it wasn't awkward enough for him to want to speak up.

Staring out towards the window, he watched as they passed what seemed like endless rows of houses. Every single one of them looked the same. They were different colours but seemed to have a pattern as well.

Eventually they rode out of the neighbourhood and onto the connecting roads. They passed the closest bus stop to the houses. Beside the yellow sign stood four boys around his age. The colours whizzed past him—red, green, blue and orange—he thought idly. Darcy's head was brought back to Earth once his uncle called out to him.

“Here we are.” He said as he parked in one of the nearby streets. It was too early for anyone to be rushing inside and people seemed to casually catch up to their friends about the weekend and whatnot. What did people do in their free time here, anyway?

Once the car went to halt, Darcy thanked his uncle and hopped out from his seat and slammed the door behind him. “I'll pick you boys up at four right here. Make sure to take care of your cousin, Michael.” He ordered before backing out and driving away. Turning to speak to his cousin, but the black haired boy had already run off. With a held sigh, he decided to walk off as well. This area was very foreign to him as he had just been dropped off by taxi last night. Nothing appeared familiar.

Walking  along the pavement casually, hands in his jean pockets, Darcy noticed a few girls he passed giggle and wave at him—shyly, he waved back. They probably knew he was new as the town was rather short on population.

Once he found the school's front entrance Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. Behind him, the school bus had stopped and a flood of high schoolers poured from the open doors. He had considered taking the bus, but he didn't want to be forced to interact with strangers on his first day.

Students from the bus brushed past him and wandered up inside. He recognised the backs of the four boys he drove by this morning—they probably live close to one another, he thought. Darcy headed towards the principals office. It wasn't too hard to find, as it was in the middle of the four different blocks. He knocked on the door and waited for the voice to tell him to come in.

“You must be Darcy, take a seat.” The principal smiled warmly at him, gesturing towards the vacant seat in front of her desk. “I am principal Summers.” She introduced herself. Principal Summers wasn't an unattractive woman, actually she was quite pretty. Her hair was medium length past her shoulders, face round and youthful and she wore glasses over her large, brown eyes. She dressed modestly, but her clothes showed off her curvy figure.

“I'm very happy to have you here at our school—your grades are quite good.” She mentioned, shifting through loose papers.

Darcy twiddled his thumbs, it was true that he had good grades. But they weren't exactly noteworthy. He usually scored B's and sometimes A's. He'd never scored any lower than that though. “Thank you.” He replied softly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. “I understand you're from San Diego. Don't worry, the curriculum is pretty much the same and I'm confident that you'll get along with the students just fine here.”

“You'll be in a junior class and your homeroom teacher is Mr. Simmons. You'll have the same class for Mathematics, English, French and P.E. You will have to choose your fifth subject and a extra curricular class, however.” She continued, sliding Darcy a sheet of paper. It was grid with different subjects, their teachers, rooms, and in the case of the extra curricular classes they were run by students in his year level.

“Number the classes you'd like to take. We'll try and give you your preferences.”

Darcy nodded and his eyes slowly cast down onto the paper in front of him. He scanned the fifth subjects—Chemistry, Biology, Home Economics, Physics, Studio Arts, Music, Psychology, American History, World History and Business. He twirled the pen between his fingers thoughtfully. Truthfully, Darcy wasn't a creative student so he didn't particularly enjoy music or arts of any kind. He could hear the clock ticking, soon he would have to leave for class—so on a whim, he numbered the science subjects.

Next were the extra curricular activities. They seemed to be subjects for the students to get to know each other and possibly form friendships. But everyone knew they never worked. It was just another way to force people together so they'd rip on each other more. Or just another bludge class.

_Student Government, run by Token Black._

_Student Debates, run by Kyle Broflovski._

_Football, run by Stan Marsh._

_Swimming, run by Sally Darson._

_Cheerleading, run by Bebe Stevens._

_Home Economics, run by Leopold Stotch._

The bell rang as Darcy finished reading the list. He sighed, writing random numbers in. He didn't care for any of the listed classes so it wouldn't matter where he ended up. “Thank you, we'll let you know during one of your classes.” Principal Summers said as she took back the sheets of paper and handed him another set. “This is your school map, each block and room are numbered and here is your current class list. There's also a list of the students in your class; maybe you already know someone.” She suggested with another warm smile. 

Darcy nodded unsurely, he'd take a read later. Though to be honest he didn't really know anyone in this town. Just his cousin, his friends (other goths) and a few neighbours his uncle mentioned last night.

“Well, you have fun in class now. Don't be late on your first day, alright?” Grinning, she ushered him away.

“Right, thank you miss.” The teen nodded slightly, taking his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder comfortably. He didn't utter another word to her as he left the small room.

Once he left, the halls were bustling. Girls and boys, all around his age group, were chatting about this and that. Mostly about their summer break.

The new student made a sound of annoyance and pulled himself to the edge of the wall. Taking a second to glance over at his class list.

_Class 11A:_

_Biggle, Bradley_

_Black, Token_

_Broflovski, Kyle_

_Brown, Lola_

_Cartman, Eric_

_Donovan, Clyde_

_Faulk, Annie_

_Jackson, Milly_

_Marsh, Stan_

_McCormick, Kenny_

_Park, Darcy_

_Pirrup, Phillip_

_Stevens, Bebe_

_Stoley, Kevin_

_Stotch, Leopold_

_Testaburger, Wendy_

_Thorn, Damien_

_Tucker, Craig_

_Tucker, Red_

_Turner, Sally_

_Tweak, Tweek_

_Valmer, Jimmy_

_Webster, Esther_

_Young, Nelly_

“Oof!” Darcy broke out of his trance as he ran into a hard figure. He checked up tirelessly from his class list, face to face with a male at least six inches taller than him. He was really big.

“Hey, watch it!” He sneered with his nasally voice. The boy wore a blue chullo hat and a blue coat of the same shade. His hair hidden behind his hat with just a few strands of black poking out and his eyes a piercing blue.

“Come on Craig, before the new teacher comes!” Another male with a similarly pitched voice called. He had brown hair and wore a red football jacket. Neither of them were particularly noteworthy.

Darcy realised that he had already reached his classroom, just by walking in a straight line from the Principal's office. He shuffled at the back of the line of students. He saw those boys again, the ones with the coloured coats. But everyone seemed to have their own scheme here. It was weird. He stood behind a girl at the end. She wore a  brown Gatsby cap over her chin length blond hair and a red pea coat.

The girl noticed Darcy in the corner of her greyish blue eyes and smiled at him. “Why hello there!” She greeted in a thick, British accent.

“Uh, hey.” Responding, Darcy rubbed his arm awkwardly. It was a habit when he spoke to new people. “What's up?” He asked after a second of silence between the two. She wasn't half bad looking—somewhat thin, but that was alright.

“Oh nothing but the usual. Hello, my name is Philip, but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me.” She, now apparently he spoke. Darcy's face fell just a little bit, and Pip seemed to notice it. “Everything alright there?” He asked, tilting his head to the side innocently.

Shaking his head, Darcy introduced himself. “No, nothing. My name's Darcy, just moved here from San Diego.” Then he extended his hand to shake it. Pip brightened up, shaking his hand enthusiastically with both of his slender, small hands. “It is very nice to meet you, Darcy!” He exclaimed. His smile seemed to be pure bliss—what a strange kid. Though foreigners were weird. “Yeah, you too, Philip.” He responded coolly, eyes somewhere else. But this seemed to garner a good reaction from the boy.

The line began to move into the classroom. The teacher must have arrived. Darcy adjusted the sling on his backpack and walked over inside. They weren't allowed to sit down just yet and stood in front of the desks and chairs.

“Good morning students, I am Mr. Simmons.” The teacher announced. He wasn't too old, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He had brown hair and green eyes, with the slightest hint of stubble adorning his cheeks and chin. Greys grew from his sideburns and his roots. Mr. Simmons was quite handsome.

“I'm going to be your home room and core subjects teacher.” He announced, walking towards the front of the class. Mr. Simmons wore a blue dress shirt and dark trousers, not casual but not too formal either. “Well, let's get started with the seating plan, shall we?”

There was a brief silence after a groan of protest from the students. The room was filled with  the sound of shuffling papers and the scuttle of shoes on the ground. The front row was filled up slowly and soon the second two were completely filled with students. It was apparent that it was done in alphabetical order, to avoid any sort of bias. Though there some complaints here and there, and few people were happy with their seating. Darcy was placed between Pip and a blond haired girl named Bebe.

“Just a moment before we all get comfortable.” Mr. Simmons called from the front of his desk. “We have a new student in our class this year. Will you come up, Darcy?” He announced, eyes on the new student. Darcy leered up from his desk and sighed—did they really have to do this? Begrudgingly, he stood up from his chair. It made a loud, squeaking sound as he walked up to the front of the class. “Go ahead and introduce yourself.” The teacher said with a slight push on Darcy’s back.

Darcy glanced to the side towards his teacher, his shoulders stiff and unwilling. “Uh. My name is Darcy Park, and I'm from San Diego.” He began slowly, there wasn't much to say about himself. “My parents are going away for a while, so I'm staying at my cousin's house in South Park.” He continued, there appeared to be only a few eyes on him. Everyone else seemed to be bored or uncaring, so he stopped there. “Yeah, thanks.” He grumbled out as he made his way back to his seat.

“Fucking Japs.” There was a small voice, laced with laughter as Darcy walked past.

The teacher coughed, hearing the snide comment as well. “Thank you, now let's get on to our first lesson of the year. We'll be having a pop quiz to see what you guys remember from last year's studies and what you know about the future ones.” There was a resounding moan amongst the class, but Darcy remained silent. He had moved directly from his final classes, so hopefully it would be at least somewhat similar here.

Straight after Mathematics was English, and it was just as boring. The curriculum was the same, if not extremely similar. He remembered most of their work from last year and it was just so boring. He managed to chat to Pip throughout the class without much hassle from the teacher. He even slipped in some good words to Bebe. Apparently she was pretty popular and if you wanted good in with the girls, she was the one to talk to. She also tried to convince him to join the cheerleading team. Darcy didn't want to try too hard to get people on his good side—but he didn't want to be that new kid everyone hated either.

The first bell rang and everyone happily leapt out of their seats. The atmosphere became loud and light and the class began to talk and chatter like they did before school. He didn't have much to talk about, so he just walked beside Pip as they left. Pip was a strange character and Darcy liked to listen to his accent. It was pretty thick and he stood out a lot because of it. The way he dressed was strange too, but despite all that he was pretty feminine and overall, cute.

“So you guys just eat out at the cafeteria?” Darcy finally asked as he shuffled through his locker. He was in between Pip and Bebe, again, it must have been sorted the same way. “Why yes, but I eat by myself.” Pip responded with another one of his smiles. Shooting him a glance, Darcy looked worried. Did people really not like this kid? He thought that was pretty weird, considering he wasn’t hard on the eyes and he wasn't an asshole.

He couldn't say the same for the fat tub of lard in their class however.

“By the way, Pip.” Darcy had gotten in the habit of calling him that now. But he made it clear that he didn't hate him. “Who's the jerk who keeps shouting slurs in class?” He asked, closing his locker and locking it. Taking a drink and deciding to leave his food for later lunch.

“Oh, well.” Pip began, eyes straying to stare above thoughtfully. “No one likes him, really. He's just a real bastard!” He said after a moment. “I mean.. I'm not one to use this word strongly, but I really, really hate him.” Speaking decidedly, Pip watched down.

Frowning, Darcy followed his friend's gaze. “Oh well. I guess I'll watch out, huh?” He said lightly. The blond gandered back up to smile at him, but he was shaken by a shove. The Damien kid in their class had brushed past him, glancing over his shoulder to send a deep, menacing glare his way. Pip shuddered visibly, the energy that boy gave off wasn't cool. “Hey—!” Pip touched Darcy's shoulder.

“Please, don't.” He pleaded, eyes filled with concern.

The teen simmered down and let it go. He trusted Pip's judgement to not follow through. He didn't want to start anything on the first day. “.. Fine, let's just get to the cafeteria before there's nowhere to sit.” He breathed, allowing his friend to show him the way down the halls.

They walked in through the large double doors. There were dozens of tables and seats to accommodate the students. There were few that weren't used and many that were overflowing with people seated at them. He could pick up where the older kids sat and where the younger ones did. The older kids sat near the back, taking up the further wall. And the younger, newer kids to the school took up the area closer to the front entrance. Everyone in the middle took up the middle rows—this wasn't too surprising. He and Pip decided to follow in where their classmates were sitting.

“Hey, Darcy, over here!” Bebe called as he walked by. He glanced over for just a moment, and then back to Pip. His friend just smiled at him and went to go sit down. “I'll be back.” He offered the boy a confident smile and left him to go speak with the other blond. The arguably more pretty one.

“You haven't met any of the other girls, have you?” She asked as he stood by at the end of the table, next to her. “Er, no. I haven't.” He admitted.

Grinning, Bebe’s lips were coated in a faint, pink gloss. “This is Wendy.” She nudged towards the girl sitting beside her. Darcy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, nodding in her direction. “Single, as of recent, and probably the smartest girl in class.” Bebe claimed, and most of the other girls at the table seemed to agree with her. Getting the hint, but he said nothing of it. She then continued to list off the other girls in class; Lola, Annie, Milly, Red, Sally, Esther and Nelly. He thought he got all of them down correctly.

“It's a pleasure to meet you ladies—I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you.” Darcy said at the end of their introductions. He managed to get a few giggles out of them. “Well, I'll catch you later then. I'm keeping a friend waiting.” Announcing this and glancing over at Pip, eating by himself. He noticed some of the boys from their table were teasing him and flinging food at him.

“That's fine. I'll talk to you later, Darcy!” Calling out after him, Bebe allowed him to leave.

Sighing, he sat down next to Pip. “Well, glad that's over. To be honest I just want to sit down and relax.” He said to his blond friend, who just nibbled on his biscuits. “By golly, I never got that sort of attention when I moved here.” He claimed, dusting his hands on his coat. “But I suppose that was a long time ago—third grade I believe.” Darcy nodded, listening. “So that was some time ago, wasn't it?” He asked, and Pip just nodded.

They spent the rest of their lunch in silence. Darcy stared idly towards the wall. They were painted grey and chipping in some areas. This room was dreary, and not many people wanted to go outside. There were obscure posters lining the walls. He didn't understand most of them. They were mostly about peer pressure, friendship and all that bullshit. It was snowing but not terribly cold at that. Just chilly—but he himself didn't want to go outside either. It was warm here.

The bell rang some minutes later and himself and Pip dragged themselves up from their seats. “We have P.E now, don't we?” Darcy asked, and his friend nodded in affirmative. He sighed, that was his one class that he didn't do too greatly in. By all means he wasn't overweight or physically unfit. He was quite lean and could do most of the tasks—but was quite lazy. Running, moving and doing all of those things.. it was pretty boring. He wasn't a competitive person and often faltered in that scene.

Reaching the gym took no time at all and they found their way into the boy's changing room. Though not without a few friendly hollers from the girls as he passed through. He wondered absent-mindedly why they were on his case like that—hopefully it would pass in a few days. Pip and himself walked into the private room and settled themselves near the end to get changed. The guys from their class were already there, chatting about who knows what.

“Hey, new kid!” Darcy was just about ready to remove his shirt when he was approached by a male with black hair—similar to the one he ran into this morning but definitely not the same. He gave off a much nicer demeanour and it made him seem a lot more good looking.

“Yeah?” Replying with the arch of his brow. Darcy then proceeded to remove his shirt over his head. Replacing it with his sport uniform, tight around his body it might have been a size too small.

“Come here.” The stranger from his class gestured, already in his gym uniform. Though he could see through it that he was reasonably toned and well built. Must like sports.

Darcy unwillingly walked towards the boy and his group. He didn't remember their names too well. “Name's Stan.” Stan greeted, stretching his hand out. Darcy took it and shook, “Right. Darcy.” He nodded, proceeding with the manly exchange.

“So how’s it going?” He began, his friends hovering around him. Darcy noted the particular eyes he was receiving from the fat one. “Uh, fine.” Darcy responded unsurely. He didn't believe one of the popular guys would approach him for no reason. “Is there something you need?” Darcy finally asked, slowly.

The red haired boy chimed in, “Well, yeah! You know how you're the new guy in school.” He brought up, Darcy thought his name was Kyle-something-ski. “You need to do your initiation to become one of us.” He claimed, looking towards one of the other guys in his group. Kenny, the blond, said something muffled behind his scarf but it seemed to be him agreeing.

“.. I'm not doing anything illegal.” Slowly he claimed, eyeing Stan curiously. He didn't want to be led into stupid traps boys set up for each other to get them into trouble. Popularity wasn't worth the cost of jail time and a criminal record.

“No, no it isn't anything like that.” Stan spoke up again, shaking his head. “Look.” He began again, sliding his arm around Darcy's shoulder smoothly, pulling him close. “You're pretty cosy with Bebe, aren’t you?” He asked, earning another stare from the boy. “I guess.” He answered.

“Well, Bebe and the girls keep a list.” Clyde spoke up from the group, eyes narrowed towards Darcy. “It's a list that numbers the boys in class, from cutest to ugliest.” He continued. There was a soft murmur amongst the group, clearly this issue had been raised before.

“N-N-None of us have been close enough to the girls to take a look at this list. E-Especially since what happened l-last time.” Stuttering, Jimmy barely spoke out.

“Darcy—we need that list. And you are going to get it for us.” Stan said, poking him in the chest.


	2. Birds of a Feather

Pip stood by idly as his friend was taken away by the other boys in class. He sighed, turning away to change into his sport uniform. They were the popular guys, people who wouldn't even spare a second glance at him. But it was ok because he was used to it. They were just different people. He wasn't great at sports, actually, he was terrible at them. So he actively tried to avoid them, especially Cartman who seemed to pick on him for any little thing.

The blond shuffled quietly out from their view to find his locker. He shoved his gym bag and clothes into it, taking out his water bottle. He hoped Darcy wouldn't stop being his friend after this. He liked the boy, because he wasn't rude or crude like the others here. He wasn't overly polite either and didn't make a huge effort for people to like him—he was just lax, and he liked that.

Feeling a heavy shove on his shoulder, Pip yelped in pain as his chest hit the lockers in front of him. He glanced over to be met with Damien's fiery, unyielding gaze.

“W-Well hello old chap!” The blond greeted, his usual sunny voice cracking underneath the taller boy's eyes. “Fancy seeing you h-he—!” Damien cut him off, talking over him.

“Making friends with the new boy, are we?” He asked in his usual low, belittling tone. “What's this I hear about you two becoming rather snug.”

Happening to appear a little deflated, Pip turned his head away. The other boys still held Darcy, and no one even paid the least bit of attention to him now. “N-No, I was just being nice.” He claimed, eyes wide and full of fear.

Damien scoffed, his hand resting above the area beside the Brit's head. Leaning in, their faces only a few inches apart. “Now, now. What did I tell you about making buddies?” He seethed. Pip could feel the male's breath along his neck and he shuddered.

“I.. I don't deserve friends.. I am trash.” Pip whispered slowly, eyes cast down reflecting his emotions. Damien grinned in response, it was exactly the response he trained the boy to have.

“Good, now be a good little boy and break up with your boyfriend.” He stared directly at Pip, lips curled into a malicious grin. The blond squirmed under his gaze, but in truth he knew he couldn't escape Damien. He had been following him all this time and—

“What's going on here?” Darcy asked, brow arched in worry mixed with curiousity. It was that Damien kid from class, he was a little weird, which Darcy had figured. He had made a deal with the other boys in his class that he would get the list if they left him alone. It was all settled and done until he found Pip against the lockers with Damien looming over him like a creep.

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” The black haired demon spawn smirked, pulling away from the blond boy. “I was just telling my friend Pip about how nice it was to have a new student—that's all.” He claimed, although it was an obvious lie. “I'll just be on my way now. See ya.”

The tall boy grinned once more at Pip before stalking away to attend to his own devices. Hissing, Darcy had not liked at all what just happened. “Pip, what was that about?” He asked, turning his attention to his small, British friend. “Uh, n-nothing!” He responded with feigned brightness.

“Good ol' Damien just being 'imself, nothing out of the usual.” Darcy frowned, but decided that it wasn't his business. No matter what it was. “Well, alright then. Be careful of that guy, alright?.” He breathed, ruffling Pip's hatless hair gingerly.

* * *

Standing awkwardly between the lot of females, Darcy flustered. Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he glanced around—getting watches from here and there. Why would such a seemingly average guy have all this female attention? He didn't wish it upon himself, but if he wanted to become closer to the guys in his class he'd have to bare it.

Bebe knocked into his arm slightly, gaining his attention. “Are you alright, Darce?” She asked, noticing the somewhat distant look he had.

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about stuff.” He replied, grinning. She had taken him to the mall with Wendy, Red and Lola. The others had gone somewhere to do something. He wasn't really listening.

“So how are you enjoying school so far? I noticed you were hanging around that French kid a lot.” Red asked absentmindedly. They were sitting at a smoothie kiosk, minding their own business. They had just finished shopping; Bebe insisted that Darcy buy new clothes because apparently his normal clothes were old and ratty. Which they were.

Running a hand through his hair, Darcy realised it was still long and uncut. Something else that Bebe insisted he change. But Darcy rebutted that it was apart of his charm. She seemed to be confused and left it at that.

“Yeah, Pip. What about it?” He asked, glancing towards the redhead with disinterest and not bothering to correct her mistake. She shrugged in response, sipping from her smoothie.

“No, it's nothing. It's just no one has really tried being his friend before—even in third grade. I barely remember him being there.” She admitted, playing with the rings on her fingers.

Wendy shook her head, “We don't mean to be rude. It's great that you're making friends. But he's the type of person who brings down your reputation.” She said slowly, trying to sound understandable. “Like, no one wants to be his friend. There's a reason he's alone.” She said with a soft smile.

Darcy could tell she was trying hard to not be a bitch. He just sighed. “I couldn't care less about that sort of thing.” Replying and then sipping from an empty, styrofoam cup. “He's nice to me, and if other people don't like them then it's cool. No one likes Eric and he still has friends.”

The three girls glanced between each other and broke out into a giggle.

“Well, that's true.” Bebe said after her laugh. They sat there for another fifteen minutes, chatting idly until a particular subject arose.

“Token is super cute!” Red claimed, finally a subject that forced him to listen. “Don't say that just because he's rich.” Wendy replied with a light laugh.

“Come on Wendy, be honest. When a guy has money it doesn't make him less attractive.” The blond nudged her best friend suggestively. “Money is not as attractive as personality!” Wendy claimed, crossing her arms.

Darcy rose a brow, he expected Wendy to have that sort of answer. She seemed like the type to chase boys who were smart or intellectuals. Though he couldn't think of anyone in their class who fit that description—except maybe Kyle, and he didn’t think they paired up well at all. Everyone claimed he was the smartest kid in class. His test scores spoke for themselves.

“So..” Darcy began slowly, interrupting their conversation. The girls glanced over to him, almost forgetting he was there. “If you weren't looking at personality, wealth or intelligence. Who would be the most attractive?” He asked suddenly, his first words in almost half an hour of discussion.

There was a brief silence, the only sound was people walking by and the low sipping from Darcy.

“Hmm.” Bebe hummed thoughtfully, looking towards her hands. “I don't know, but I think it's the general census that Craig is the hottest.” She decided, pressing her fingertip to her bottom lip. Darcy could understand that. Craig was almost scarily tall and was very muscular despite that. His face could be seen as intimidating but maybe that was his charm.

“Really? I thought it was Stan.” Red piped up, then offering an apologetic glance towards Wendy. He understood that suggestion too, unlike Craig he was kind and strangely soft looking despite being the captain of the football team.

“Listen, Darcy.” The black haired girl said, looking towards the only male in their group. “The girls have a list of the boys from cutest to ugliest, but it's a secret! So we can't say anything. Isn't that right, girls?”

The two other females sighed in unison, and then nodded their heads. “Yeah, sorry. I guess we really can't. Don't worry Darce, we trust you and all but this is a girl thing.” Bebe grinned at him, and he just nodded in understanding. Damnit, he didn't get much information just then. But that's alright.

“Oh, well look at the time. I have to help out my uncle at the shop. I'll see you guys later.” The male suddenly said as he stood. “Alright, we'll see you at the party, right?” Red asked, and he nodded flippantly. “Yeah, yeah I'll see ya.” He waved them off as he began to leave.

* * *

“Take that, you stupid Jew!” Cartman called loudly as he mashed his calloused fingers on the Xbox controller. He grinned as he shot down Kyle's character, effectively removing him from the game.

“Fuck you, fatass! Stop screen-looking!” The red-haired male hissed in reply, tossing the controller onto the couch. He would never even consider playing with Cartman if they didn't need a fourth player. Kenny laughed, but whatever he said was muffled by his parka.

Stan stood around in the other room, his cellphone held up closely to his ear. “Oh, hey Darcy.” He greeted through the phone, standing in between the door frame. His eyes lazily on the TV screen where his friends were playing the newest Halo game.

“How'd it go with the girls? Dig anything up?” He asked, eyes staring upwards. “Me and Craig, huh?” He murmured, keeping his voice low and hushed. “I see.. well, I guess I'll see you later man.” Once the line went dead, he hung up and walked back into the living room. Flopping down onto the couch beside Kyle.

“Who was that?” His best friend asked, glancing over briefly. Stan shrugged in response, sitting up. “Just Darcy, he's going to the party tonight at Bebe's.” He scoffed, knowing well that Wendy would be at that party as well.

“Really? The girls sure are fawning over him.” Kyle replied with a light scoff, and Cartman snorted in response. “Why are those bitches so interested in that squinty-eyed gook?” Kenny chimed in, “Just because you can't get any.” Laughing, but he was curtly cut off by Cartman's insults.

Rolling his eyes, Stan turned back to Kyle. “Yeah, it's alright. Pretty sure Darcy is gay anyway. Judging by how much time he spends with Pip.” He admitted, lazily staring towards the TV screen where Kenny and Cartman were still battling it out.

“I wouldn't be surprised if he was, to be honest.” The red haired boy agreed, ignoring Cartman's cries of defeat. “No straight guy could get along with the girls that well.” He added, as if analysing a science experiment.

“Wait, wait.” Cartman paused, abandoning his Xbox controller onto the ground. “Let me get this straight—this kid is Chinese, and he is gay?” He seemed in awe, utter surprise that a person of that description existed in his neighbourhood.

“Shut the fuck up Cartman. Who cares.” Kenny spoke after a long pause in the large boy's apparent discovery. He was shooting his character in the head multiple times even after he killed him. “Yeah, who cares. There's plenty of gay people in South Park, and Chinese people too.” Stan said slowly, not really understanding what they were discussing. “I'm pretty sure Darcy is Korean though.” Kyle added, earning an earnest shrug from his friend.

“No, no!” Cartman argued, standing up from his sitting position. “You don't understand, if we let it roam free.. it is going to attract more Chinese. We can't let the Chinese take over America, they're going to ruin our freedom!” He claimed in his usual, hateful way. “What if he turns us?! He's going to mate with our women and create more Chinese.. what will we do then?!” Cartman continued to yell and shout. Though this just earned an eyeroll from Kyle.

“Dumbass, if he's gay then how is he going to mate with women?” He pointed out.

There was a pause, no one had said anything. It was just like Cartman's typical offence to anyone who wasn't white, male and straight.

“.. You must be working with the Chinese!” He finally said, claiming more and more lies. “I knew it! The dirty Jews and the sneaky Chinese are teaming up to kill us pure, white folk.” He seethed, looking towards the two of their group.

“Come on, Stan, Kenny let's not be around this dirty Jew rat!” He attempted to coax them off the couch and  outside of the house. But he received no affirmative.

“Jesus Christ, Cartman.” Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, that's fucking stupid.” Kenny replied with a dull undertone. Kyle said nothing and just shook his head in annoyance.

“Fine!” Cartman shouted, stalking away from the three. “Don't come to me when we are speaking Chinese and living in a fucking Communist country run by squinty eyed, money grubbing assholes!” Curtly grabbing for his things, he left the Marsh home and slammed the door behind him loudly as if to make a statement.

No one spoke much after Cartman had left. There really wasn't much to say. But it just appeared to be the new flavour of the month for him. So they just left it. “Think Cartman's going to do anything weird?” Stan finally asked, picking up one of the abandoned controllers. Kyle and Kenny shrugged, mimicking his actions.

“Who knows this time.” Kyle said, eyes bored and uncaring.

Darcy heard a loud, unforgiving slam of a door or something similar as he made his way back from the bus stop.

“I see you, sneaky Chinese!” He heard a voice, shouting at someone. At him? “Huh?” The dark haired male glanced towards the source of the voice. It was none other than Eric Cartman, sauntering towards him in aggression.

“Don't you dare convert us to fudge-packing communists, because I am on to you!” He shouted, pressing his index finger into Darcy's chest. Only further confusing him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Darcy asked slowly, not understanding why he was being reprimanded by someone he barely knew in class.

“Fuck you, and your gay, squinty-eyed butt buddies!” Cartman shouted one last time before turning on his heel and leaving. Darcy watched on in utter bewilderment. It was almost a minute later that he continued walking on his way. “Jeez, well now I know why Kyle said to watch out.” He stared on, eyes tired. “.. I wonder what a fudge packer is.”

* * *

Bebe smiled to herself in accomplishment as she finished stocking the mini fridge to the brim with wine coolers and other assortments of alcohol. It was supposed to be a girls' night in, but she couldn't help herself to invite some guys to spice things up. Her parents didn't need to know about it.

“Bebe!” The voice of her best friend called from the door as she entered the Stevens' home. “Oh hey Wendy!” The blond replied, slamming the fridge shut as she went to greet the black haired girl. “Thanks for coming early to help set up!”

Wendy nodded, placing her things down onto the couch as she began to help with filling the chip bowls. “It's alright, I'm happy to. It's going to be a great party, isn't it?” She commented while doing her task quietly.

Bebe nodded in agreement, sending a wink her way. “Yeah! My parents are going to be away for a few days and I invited some guys over”

Her friend arched a brow in curiosity, “Oh really, who? I thought it was just the guys from our class” The blond shook her head, taking a seat on the couch.

“I did invite the guys from our class, and a few seniors.” She informed, saying the last part a bit quietly as Wendy made her way over to sit next to her. “I didn't know you knew seniors!” Wendy exclaimed, the seniors didn't take too well to the classes below them.

Bebe shrugged, “Well, I was going to invite just Stan and Craig's groups.. but well, it wouldn't be much of a party if it were just kids our age.” She admitted, playing with her long, plastic nails. “It'll be fun, I promise. I made sure not to put too much alcohol out.” She grinned at Wendy, but her friend just sighed.

Wendy nodded passively, “That's fair.” She relaxed onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She appeared to be a bit sad, and Bebe picked up on it quickly. “Hey, I'm sorry. I know you and Stan aren't on great terms, but I couldn't not invite him to this party.” She apologised, though Wendy just shook her head.

“No, no it's alright. Water under the bridge, that's all it is.” The blonde appeared to be remorseful, but they didn't speak of it afterwards.

* * *

Craig lit up another cigarette, inhaling the toxic air and passing it towards his friend, Clyde, sitting beside him in the back of Token's Lamborghini. Only their friend, the richest kid in town could afford such a vehicle and it was luck that he was apart of Craig's gang.

Token rolled his eyes at the two males in the back seat, gearing down the window to let the air out. “G-Guys please!” Tweek screamed, pulling on the ends of his wild, blond hair.

“Yeah, I already told you not to smoke in my car! I'm fine with the drinking, but that smell is awful.” The dark skinned boy complained. Though it was mostly for Tweek's sake, who didn't want the smell of nicotine on him. No one could really do anything once the blond went into one of his fits.

“Fine, fine.” Clyde breathed in another breath before flicking the spent bud out the window and into the cool air. Craig opened another can of beer, he and Clyde were already quite buzzed. They drank before the party like most people did. Tweek and Token were quite against the idea however.

Tweek, in the passenger’s seat, clung to his Thermos filled to the brim with coffee. He wouldn't drink anything else, and especially would not touch the alcohol Craig brought. It was his fathers and if he was caught drinking it, the man would tear him apart. It was too much pressure!

The group were quite excited for the party, like most who were invited. Bebe usually threw the best parties in their class and she always had free alcohol.  It was usually just an excuse for Craig to get drunk, for Clyde to meet girls, for Token to meet new people and for Tweek.. well, he was just dragged along despite his protests about catching a sort of disease from party-goers. But it was always a good social night, most people set aside their differences and just had fun. It was going to be on of those great Saturdays. The first one of the school year, in fact.

Token pulled up behind another car, parked a few meters from Bebe's house. The lights were on and the hum of music was emanating from it. The four boys got out of the car, closing the doors and locking it securely before they made their way up the drive through. They passed by Red, Craig's cousin, and a few of the other girls. Craig flipped them off, as of per usual, and they waltzed on inside.

The interior of the house was relatively dark, which caused Tweek to shriek in horror. But there were some lights here and there, illuminating the house to a dim lighting. It was just enough for everyone to walk around and get where they need to be. But not enough for everyone to recognise who they were talking to straight away or what they were drinking from the bottle in their hands.

Craig settled down onto the empty couch. It was a bit too early for everyone to be showing up, but it was evident that the party had begun. He dropped his six pack of beers beside him and continued to drink. Tweek groaned, taking a seat beside his friend and huddled close to him. Craig was quite tall and he was warm too, it wasn't rare to see the twitchy coffee addict at his side.

“We're going to go scouting, for you know, chicks.” Token claimed, sending his two friends a thumbs-up before escaping with Clyde.

“Cr-Craig, when are we g-going to leave?” Tweek asked, his voice quiet amongst the music. Craig scowled, not looking towards him and instead straight ahead. “We only just got here.” He responded in his typical, dry tone. His voice became much more deep and toned once he grew older. Possibly, in his whole class Craig had grown the most. From a measly nine year old, he became a 6’4” giant. Though he would always be that one 'glass is half empty' type of person.

Tweek groaned in response. But he was glad at least to be seated. He hated standing next to his friends. They had all grown up so much—they were all over six feet, and Tweek was standing at 5’6”. Though it wasn't all bad. He managed to escape being friends with Stan's group. They were all too much trouble and he couldn't handle the pressure. Thankfully, he was always welcome in Craig's group.

* * *

Darcy walked in silence, his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards Bebe's party. It began almost an hour ago, maybe more than that. But no one really showed up to a party at the time it began, because that was no fun. Everyone was drunk by at least an hour in, and that was where the enjoyment was at. He himself wasn't much of a drinker, but it was always fun to see others become wasted and start doing stupid things—like make out with their friends, or grind against people they hated.

It was going to be great.

The cars began to appear as he closed in on the buzzing home. There weren't going to be many people at this party, from what he knew it would be around thirty. Maybe less than that. Though he would know at least half of the faces there.

Darcy wore the clothes Bebe chose for him. He didn't particularly enjoy her fashion sense—but she was quite accurate in terms of time and what was popular. He wore a tight, white shirt with an obscure band he never heard of printed on. On top he wore his old school's varsity jacket, and black harem pants with black, laced up boots. His long, black hair tied into a slight ponytail. To be quite honest, he felt like a fag.

Once he walked up to the drive through, he spotted Stan, Kyle and Cartman. They weren't all that close, but they seemed to accept him into the class. And their opinion happened to matter a lot to everyone else.

“Hey.” Stan greeted once Darcy approached the group of three. “Hey man, what's going on?” He asked, making casual conversation. “Nothing much, everyone's inside though. We decided to hang out here for a bit. Just some fresh air.” The taller male claimed, shrugging his shoulders. “I'm going inside.” Cartman sneered, mostly at Darcy, and walked on inside.

Kyle chuckled softly, “Hey, it looks like he finally found someone he hates as much as me.” Darcy shot the redhead a curious glance. “Is that so?” He questioned, hands in pockets. “What did I do?” He wasn't all that curious, but it would be good to know. He wasn't planning on changing any part of himself just so Cartman would stop harassing him.

“He doesn't like Asians, or gay people.” Stan answered, drinking from his beer.

There was a brief silence between them. The only sound was the music and other people chatting in the background.

Darcy frowned, “.. Ok, then.” He didn't think himself homosexual, but if it was already confirmed he wouldn't say anything. Better to just stick to one image. It wasn't like it was untrue, either, but he wasn't just open to guys. “Doesn't matter.” He breathed, scratching the back of his head carelessly. “Yeah, don't worry about it.” Kyle assured, smiling at him warmly. How could anyone really hate this guy? Cartman had to be the only one, surely.

“Thanks, I won't.” Darcy confirmed, shifting uncomfortably. “Right then, I guess I'll see you guys later.” He decided, the conversation was getting to that stage where they'd run out of things to talk about.

They said their goodbyes, though it would be likely they'd run into each other again. He wandered inside the house, making a sound at the the couple near the entrance making out. 'Gross.' He thought with a deep set scowl. He managed to spot Bebe's blond hair at the end of the lounge room.

But before he could even think about approaching her, he felt a heavy arm fall onto his shoulder. He was pulled into someone's chest and suddenly all he could smell was cheap deodorant and something strongly alcoholic.

“Darcy!” The strong voice yelled above him. They dragged his name on in a drunken slur. Darcy wasn't even tipsy yet, but this person clearly had a bit too much.

“Kenny, I think you've had enough to drink.” The smaller male claimed, reaching up to pull the beer from his hands. But Kenny was too quick, he instead laughed and pulled it higher. He had at least four inches on him, after all.

Soon, Darcy gave up and left him be. But Kenny was reluctant to let go, his arm still around the asian boy's shoulder. He was holding on tight and relentless, and his breath against Darcy's ear stank of drunk.

“No way, come on.” The tall blond laughed, he seemed to enjoy having Darcy's tiny form rest against him. The smaller could hear his heartbeat through his chest, it was slow and relaxed. He wasn't worried or excited at all. Just content.

“Ken—!” Darcy pushed against Kenny's chest, but he still wouldn't release him. He wasn't as strong as the other and it was evident as he was pushed against the hall wall. When Darcy gasped, Kenny took the opportunity to press his chapped, dry lips against his. Kenny's tongue slithered into Darcy's mouth, kissing him slow and messily. There a second of shock before the smaller male attempted pushed him off

Pushing against Kenny’s chest gave no success and instead the blond continued to kiss him. They only seperated when Kenny ran out of breath.

Darcy breathed through his mouth, wiping the saliva that lingered on his lips. “Ugh, Kenny, gross!” He exclaimed, cheeks flustered red in embarrassment. Darcy could still taste the spice of alcohol in his mouth—he needed a drink.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, looking towards Darcy with hazed eyes. “Aw, come on. Don't be such a prude.” He reached out but fell forward in his drunk stupor. The black haired boy took this opportunity to leave, he didn't want his classmates to see him kissing guys. Even if they already thought he was gay. The only thing worse than gay, was being a slutty gay.

Wiping his mouth, Darcy made a mental note to avoid Kenny at parties. It seemed he would hit on just about anyone—he didn't put much thought into it and made sure to approach Bebe. She was standing in a semi-circle of their classmates and a few unrecognisable faces. He didn't pay attention.

“Hey, what's going on?” He asked, noticing that the half dozen people were standing in front of a closed closet. What could be so interesting over here?  
  
“Hey Darce!” She greeted, bumping her butt against Darcy's hip. They laughed a little bit, but it was really over nothing. They had become rather close over the past week.

“Oh, nothing! Just a little Seven Minutes in Heaven.” Bebe broke out in giggles, she had drank quite a bit but was nowhere near becoming drunk as Kenny. “Seven Minutes in Heaven?” He repeated in question, he didn't go to many parties in San Diego, but the ones he did go to were usually just drinking and making out with strangers. Colorado party games were probably a little bit different.

The closet door opened and two people walked out—Kevin and Lola. Kevin was pretty flustered and Lola looked pretty happy, she was giggling and now talking to her friends. Kevin disappeared into the other room. Possibly to talk to his friends.

“Actually, I think I get the gist of it.” He said with a slight smile. “Well.” She began, twirling a blond hair between her fingers.

Bebe then grinned, nudging her new friend. “How about you go next?” She asked sheepishly, “There's already someone inside. We were waiting for a volunteer—you'll have fun, come on!” She pushed him on. The others began to push him on as well, it went on for a good ten seconds before he caved in.

“Fine, fine.” Darcy breathed, giving in to their peer pressure. “Just seven minutes, right?” He asked, and Bebe nodded. “Just seven minutes.” She confirmed.

There was a brief pause, and Darcy decided that he would do it. Even if it was just another initiation thing; he wanted to be accepted into the group. And it'd probably turn out to be just another girl like Annie or Red. Whoever it would turn out to be, he took in a breath and opened the door, sliding quickly into the blackness.

The door shut behind him.


	3. What About Last Night?

“.. And so I said, well that's where the ham should go!” Clyde exclaimed, putting his weight on the wall behind him. Heidi giggled, brushing up against his shoulder and holding a wine cooler in hand. “You're so funny, Clyde!” She complimented him coyly.

They had been flirting for some time now, Token had been his wingman for a while before he went upstairs with Milly. It was pretty clear what they would be doing and he didn't want to interrupt his good friend.

Parties were what Clyde looked forward after a long school week. His or not, they were always good opportunities to hit on girls and everyone knew how much of a lady's man he was. By all means, he didn't have a bad reputation. But it was common knowledge that he got around, and pretty quickly as well.

Ever since the list incident, his confidence had such a big boost. Though it probably doesn't mean anything now (considering the list was made when they were in fourth grade). But it was still a good memory printed in his mind.

Heidi had said something, but whatever she said carried on right by. “Yeah, I know right?” He responded with a grin, sipping from his half-full beer. It seemed to be the right answer and she laughed, nudging up against his shoulder.

“Wow, you’re a great listener.” She beamed, “Why don't you have a girlfriend again?” She asked, pressing her lips together in a devious smile.

“Well..” He whispered, though it was just audible above the sound of music. “.. To be honest, I've been wanting to ask you out.” Clyde locked his eyes onto hers, earning a flush of embarrassment from the honey-haired girl.

In actuality, he didn't plan to hook up with Heidi. She was cute, sure. But he didn't have eyes for her. She had simply been there when he realised he didn't have a chance with Bebe tonight.

He had a crush on her for the longest time and it took all his efforts to ask her out. But it never came to be, she didn't seem to be interested in guys her age. Only older guys—seniors and college guys, to be perfectly clear. Though that never stopped him flirting with her, which only ever earned eye rolls or sarcastic remarks.

Though it was perfectly alright. There was a reason why girls like Heidi were around. He didn't need that beautiful, blond girl to be happy. She was simply a prize he aimed for. She was one of the only girls that he truly wanted yet was never able to reach.

While caught in her trance, Clyde leaned down to kiss her. However, a strong tug of his arm pulled him away from the pretty girl. “Hey!” He called, angry at the interruption. He was getting somewhere with her and had spent all that time waiting for her to get nice and drunk. “

What's the big idea?” He asked, turning to face this person. But it turned out to be the apple of his eye—Bebe. She grinned at him, clearly not remorseful for ending his little romance with Heidi. “Hey hot stuff.” She winked, earning a surprised brow raise from Clyde. But by all means was it not unwanted.

“Oh yeah? What can I do for you?” Biting his lower lip as he responded, eying her from head to toe. She was wearing classy, red pointed heels and a tight, crimson dress which showed off all her curves. It was cut at the neck to show off that amazing cleavage she had—everyone knew Bebe had the biggest tits in the whole year level. Guys absolutely fawned towards her, and she was aware of the kind of power she had.

Once she had Clyde under her spell, Heidi scoffed and waltzed off. Everyone knew about the crush the footballer had on the blond head cheerleader. He didn't take notice of her absence and focused on the girl in front of him.

“Well.” She twirled a blond curl between her slim fingers. “I was wondering if you wanted to play Seven Minutes.” She suggested, knowing well he knew the game. They played it a lot in their younger years—even himself and her together—but it never led on to anything worth mentioning. But she knew he would say yes no matter what.

Following her like a puppy towards the closet, where there was an already waiting group of people waiting to watch the game. It appeared a few couples had made out in the closet and left. Though as he turned to talk to Bebe, she was gone from his sights. He could see the back of her blond head talking to someone else.

“Bebe?” He asked, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound from the closet. It sounded like a moan and there were some wolf whistles and cheers from the others outside.

Suddenly, both Kevin and Lola walked out. He chuckled, who knew that nerdy Star Wars fan could do it? There was a bit of chatter before he was nudged by Red, looking up towards him with a happy grin.

“You're next, Clyde!” She jeered, pushing him towards the open door. He was a little hesitant, but was almost sure Bebe would follow. “Alright, alright.” He laughed, walking inside the small, closeted space. It was dark and quiet, almost all the sounds coming from the outside. He waited patiently, back against the wall as he stared into pitch blackness.

Clyde was beginning to grow tired, almost two minutes had passed and there was no sign of anyone following him. Before he could move to leave, the door opened. It was only open for a second before another had joined him in the small space. It was silent. They were shoved in and made a squeak of surprise. The person standing in front of him was breathing quietly, almost expectantly. Though it was almost impossible to tell due to the darkness.

He reached out, attempting to touch the area where Bebe's height reached. But no, he was off. He pressed his hand down, gently, touching soft, straight hair. He let out a breath of disappointment. It wasn't Bebe.

Still remaining silent, he brushed his calloused hands down their hair, but it ended in a ponytail. Well, at least he knew whoever this was, was at least a girl. If it wasn't, then this would be a very boring seven minutes.

* * *

Craig had reached his sixth beer from his six-pack. He had not moved an inch from the couch he settled down on a good hour ago. Tweek had moved to sitting in his lap, the only sounds leaving his lips were quiet 'ugh's or 'hng's. He may or may not have slipped his blond friend a beer to calm him down—although more than that and he'd feel the consequence. Tweek wasn't a fun drunk, to say the least.

They sat in silence with the gentle hum of music and people chattering away in the background. Every now and then someone would approach Craig, ask him to dance or have a drink outside. But he would flip them off or ignore them until they left him and Tweek alone. That was what he usually did at parties. Especially since Token and Clyde were left to their own devices—hitting on girls.

The black haired boy had no interest in such things; sure, he had sex and all that stuff before. But it proved to be uninteresting and disappointing.  

That's how women were, uninteresting and disappointing.

Reaching up in an attempt to take the beer from Craig's hand, Tweek groaned. But he simply pulled away, earning a groan from the blond beneath him. The mellowed down boy turned in his friend's lap, easy due to his size, and had his face against his chest.

Craig rolled his dark, blue eyes. Tweek often got like this with alcohol in his system. Though he only ever drank around Craig, Token or Clyde—everyone else was out to get him.

“No, you've had enough.” Craig ordered, drinking from the bottle so it would become empty. Tweek sighed, but didn't say anything after that.

There was a loud sound upstairs. Craig glanced up momentarily, there was a moan and then another sound—like a thump. He laughed softly to himself, causing Tweek to jitter from the rumbles in his chest. “Sounds like someone’s having a good time.” He smirked, tossing the empty can to the ground where it would litter with the others.

* * *

Flinching at the stranger’s hand reached out and touched his head. It brushed against him until it felt towards his ponytail and tugged at it, but not pulling it loose. There was silence after that—Darcy didn't say anything, in fears of who it might be. For all he knew it could be Cartman, but he was sure Bebe wasn't that cruel. She wouldn't force anyone into a confined space with him.

The silence continued, and Darcy soon realised the stranger was taller than him. It wasn't by a mere inch, but by four or so inches. If it were much less, he could deduce that he was sharing the closet with a female. But it wasn't. He was in here with another male.

He scowled at the thought, of course she would have done this. Though he wasn't too surprised, he just hoped that whoever this was, had been on the same page as he was.

Falling down towards his neck, the hand ran down the side until he reached the crook of Darcy’s neck. The boy tilted his head to the side where the hand fell, letting him know he acknowledged the touch. Silence then coursed through the room, only the vibration of music and laughter of the outside world remained.

Moving, the hand snaked towards his chest before Darcy abruptly stopped it. At the wake of his collarbone, the fingers curled inwards. Darcy then took the limb, pressing it against his narrow waist and then down towards his bony hip.

Whining with desperation, it slipped from his mouth and this only urged the stranger on. They gravitated towards him until eventually their lips crashed together. The moan that came from his lips was low and animal. It reverberated from his mouth and Darcy lowered his hand to just below the bones of his hips. He could feel slight muscle on his stomach, underneath a thin layer of fat, he wasn’t in great shape but he was soft and comfortable to touch. He looked like he was the athletic type who didn’t do much cardio.

Hips rolled into his hands and suddenly they were pressed together. Darcy wasn’t all the way there, but he could feel his friend through his jeans. It was up against his thigh. Their tongues fought and he could taste alcohol--something strong, it was on his breath. The confidence and arrogance emanated from the one before him, his mouth showed it as he eventually won the battle for dominance.

Being pressed against the wall, Darcy lowered his hand until he could feel the hardness against his palm. Then he lifted his fingers at the stranger’s front. He fingered the button until it fell loose out it’s hole and then the zip came sliding down. The kiss then broke, a trail of saliva between their panting mouths.

The stranger’s lips went to Darcy’s neck, just above his shoulder, he began to send rough kisses up his neck. The lips pressed together roughly along with the scraping of teeth, causing slight stings of pain to shoot through his body.

They would become hickeys in the next few hours, he was certain. Though the shame of love bruises didn’t faze him. Darcy’s fingers came up the male’s groin and touched him gently, earning moans of approval. They were so low and desperate, turning Darcy on.

His body felt hot all over and everything about their situation was suddenly forgotten. He forgot he was in a closet. He forgot that he was at a party. He forgot that there were people waiting outside.

But suddenly, everything he had forgotten had become apparent.

Creaking, the door swept open. The sound of the music and the laughter intensified and he felt the shine of the colourful lights fell onto his face. Bebe’s blond hair stood out from the group of maybe six others. They stared with wide eyes, some giggling and others in pure shock. Slowly, he faced his now revealed stranger.

Chestnut brown eyes stared at him like a deer stuck in headlights.

Darcy pulled his hand out of Clyde’s pants with almost lightning reflexes. Cat calls and whistles echoed throughout. Oh no.

“Damn, the new guy’s got game!”

“Who knew Clyde was a fag?!”

“I thought Clyde liked Bebe..”

The stranger, now Clyde, turned red in embarrassment. He peeled his hands off Darcy like he was poison and jumped away from the boy. Coughing and spitting, he realised where his mouth and his hands had just been. He staggered backwards, shuddering and feeling absolutely violated suddenly.

“Oh god, that is so fucking gross!” He held the sides of his head in frustration. He peered at the ground and then up towards Darcy. He glowered, “Get the fuck away from me you fucking fag!”

Covering his mouth, Darcy gasped. “N-No!” Of all people, he had to be making out with the hopelessly in love with Bebe, straight as a freeway, co-captain of the football team--Clyde Donovan. The boy glared at Darcy once more, making a sound of disgust as he strutted away.

* * *

Token straightened up his trousers, patting them down as Milly redressed herself as well. They had been upstairs for quite some time and he was almost certain the sounds could be heard from downstairs. The pair silently got dressed, not uttering a word between each other.

There was a loud knock on the door. It sounded rushed and important. Token and Milly looked towards each other briefly.

“Expecting someone?” She asked with half sarcasm in her voice. Laughing, Token shook his head. “Don’t say stuff like that.” He ran his hand through her hair softly. The girl smirked in response and scoffed. “Whatever, lover boy.” She flicked her short blond hair.

Walking towards the door, he unlocked it and was met by a red-faced Clyde. “Cly-” He began with slight surprise, but was cut off curtly by his best friend.

“Let’s go, I’m so done here.” He scowled, not even acknowledging Milly’s existence in the room. She laughed in the background. Token arched an unconvinced brow, but then shrugged. “Yeah, sure. It looks like I’m done here too.”  

The girl laughed again and stood up once she had zipped up the back of her dress. “Of course. I’ll catch you boys later.” She smirked at Token, brushing her hip against his before exiting the room.

Token bit his lower lip as he watched the girl waltz away. Clyde rolled his eyes at his friend. “Come on man, this party is lame. Let’s get Craig and Tweek and go home.” He remarked, tugging on his friend’s sleeve until they were both out the door.

Tweek sat in between Craig’s legs, he had turned around so his face was in his friend’s chest. The blond boy began to block out the loud music so he could only listen to the sound of Craig’s heartbeat.

Drinking the last few drops from his eighth beer, now becoming a little bit past tipsy. He felt relaxed with the small blond boy on his chest, like always, he wouldn’t feel angry or upset if he had the small weight pushed up against him.

“N-Ngh.” Twitching underneath him, Tweek gripped onto his friend’s shirt tightly. Craig glanced down lazily towards the unstable boy. “What’s wrong?” He inquired bluntly, dropping the glass bottle over the side of the couch onto the pile of others.

Tweek rubbed his forehead on the hardness of Craig’s chest. “N-Nothing.. I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden.” He mumbled softly. Craig’s stare lingered onwards before he simply shrugged and let it go. Tweek always said stuff like that.

There was a loud sound from the stairs, Clyde rushed down with Token beside him. He approached the pair, not taking notice of their position. There had been many instances where the duo had slept over and he would wake up and Tweek and Craig would be cuddled up next to each other, or they would share food or drinks intimately. At first they thought it was pretty gay, but after years of this they accepted it as just being how Tweek and Craig were.

“Guys.” Clyde punched the tallest boy in the shoulder not too hard as to upset him. Craig stared plainly at the brown haired boy and sighed.

“Come on.” He patted Tweek on the head softly, earning a disturbed grumble from him. “We’re leaving.” He insisted, sitting up forward so Tweek would remove himself from the couch. There was a little more struggle from him before he finally gave in and planted his feet on the ground.

“W-Why?” The blond watched Clyde, his eye and brows twitching slightly.

Sneering, Clyde pointed his nose upwards. “Does it matter? It’s not like you want to stay, do you Tweek?” He hissed at the small boy, earning a disgruntled moan.

He took that as a no, and led his three friends outside. The music softened once they were no longer in the house. Token removed his keys from his pockets and unlocked the car, he was the designated driver after all. And he didn’t want either Craig or Clyde to even touch the wheel.

* * *

 

Shifting empty boxes and wet cardboard, Darcy could only salvage weak wine coolers and empty glasses. He sighed, opening a bottle of fizzy, pink alcoholic water. The cap popped off easily and he drank from the bottle. “Tastes like lemonade.” He noted after another drink.

He wasn’t drunk yet, in fact he was just a little below tipsy. Not enough to do anything stupid. Not yet. But he needed something to forget about what happened just fifteen minutes ago. He walked out of the kitchen, avidly avoiding Kenny as he sat on the couch surrounded by four or more girls.

“Hey, Darcy. Over here.” Shifting his attention elsewhere, he noticed Kyle at the wall. His red hair stood out amongst everyone else at the party. The normally unruly red locks were tied back into s smoothened ponytail.

He was alone and holding a can of beer. Darcy looked to the side before finally walking towards him. “Hey man.” He greeted with the slightest curve of a smile. Kyle chuckled, tilting his head to the side. Even his eyes, green as emeralds, were bright in the darkness. He was one of the few boys who were around his height and not a hulking giant. But he was still an inch taller.

Kyle grinned at the other boy, nudging him with his elbow. “What are you doing all on your own?” He inquired, arching his thin brow in curiousity. Darcy shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. What are you doing here on your own?” He responded in another question. “Where’d Stan go?” He continued, though he assumed someone like Stan would have a lot of people to talk to. That group were pretty popular from simple observation.

Kyle winked in return, “Right on. I last saw him talking to Bebe outside.” He explained.

The two were silent for a few minutes, unsure what to say or do. Neither of them were particularly sociable outside their groups. “I suppose this is not your scene, is it?” The redhead finally suggested and earned a small nod from Darcy.

“Not really, it’s not like I dislike parties, but the music and countless drunk people isn’t my favourite thing.” He laughed, remembering the short interaction he had with Kenny. “But I suppose, whatever method it takes to earn popularity.” Admitting this, Darcy seemed to have no shame in the matter.

The other appreciated his honesty at least.

“Yeah, it’s hard surviving highschool without it.” Kyle admitted, taking a drink from his beer and eventually emptying it. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re good looking and the girls like you. Though I wouldn’t say just girls.” He then laughed after a slight pause and Darcy chuckled in unison. These type of jokes seemed to be ok here, not like in San Diego where you were reprimanded for that sort of thing.

“Hey, you two.” Stan approached soon after their conversation died out. Kyle looked up towards his friend and grinned, “Not interrupting anything, am I?” He added casually, but Kyle just shook his head. “No, no. We were just talking.” Darcy nodded in agreement, “Yeah. It’s getting late as well and I was thinking about leaving anyway.” Claiming this, he finished the rest of his wine cooler and said his short goodbyes to the two males. He then looked for Bebe to do the same, but found her asleep outside so he decided he would leave her. She would be fine.

Beginning to walk home, he began to feel the final effects of the alcohol. Though he didn’t drink much and he wasn’t the best at holding his alcohol. It was dark and the streets were quiet and lonely. It was past midnight, maybe one or two in the morning. But he wasn’t scared. Even if someone decided to mug or murder him, he would hear them a mile away crunching in the snow.

The walk home was uneventful and boring. He had gotten a text from Pip about getting lunch tomorrow but hadn’t bothered to reply. Receiving the message some hours ago, he would respond in the morning to not wake the boy if he had been sleeping.

Eventually, when he reached the house he removed his shoes inside and hung up his coat on the back of the couch. There were another three sets of shoes at the door, they were all the same colour, black.

Darcy rose a brow at the sets of footwear, but didn’t think twice about it. Maybe he had a little bit too much to connect the dots just yet. It was too late for Michael or his parents to be up. So Darcy removed his shirt as he made his way towards the kitchen and began to unbuckle his belt. He would probably go straight to bed after he had a glass of water.

The light was on but it was on the lowest setting. Darcy scratched his head tiredly, he had enough of dim lighting tonight. Maybe his aunt had left it on, or something. Without hesitation he walked into the kitchen, stumbling slightly as he reached for a clean glass on the drying rack. He filled it with tap water and drank it thirstily until it was empty.

Sighing, he leaned over the sink and stared outside the window. Everything was black and there were no stars whatsoever.

“You’re out a bit late, aren’t you?”

Darcy jumped almost a foot into the air, grabbing onto the ledge of the counter before he could slip and break his neck. “Wh-What?” He questioned hastily, turning around so he could spot the owner of the voice.

It was a guy, he looked like his age and he had long, crimson dyed hair with black ends that draped over one of his eyes. His skin has some pockmarks upon further inspection, although they weren’t too visible in the dark lighting, seeming old and faded.

The boy stared at Darcy with a smirk on his thin lips, his eyes dark blue and lined with black make up. He wasn’t unattractive, but his atmosphere was kind of intimidating.

“I bet you were at that Stevens’ girl party for all the cool kids. Right?” Darcy glowered at the assumption, despite the fact that it was right. “Would you mind getting the hell out of my house?” He insisted bossily, but the boy simply laughed in response.

Shaking his head, he lit his cigarette. Darcy didn’t appreciate the gesture and let him know with the expression on his face. “If I remember correctly. This isn’t your home. You’re just mooching here because your parents abandoned you.” He took a drag, breathing through his unmoving lips.

Without saying anything, Darcy moved forward with the intent to hurt but was interrupted. "Pete. Stop making fun of my retarded cousin." Michael complained loudly, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of black coffee. Darcy frowned. He should have known, those two shared the same tacky dress style, of course they were friends.

"Sorry Michael. It was just too tempting." Pete responded with a sly grin. Rolling his eyes, Darcy turned away from the goths to clean his glass properly. "Do you have anymore friends up there? Because I was thinking about actually sleeping tonight." Pete scoffed at what he said.

"I can give you something that will keep you up all ni-" But Michael had stopped him with a loud clearing of his throat. Pete then laughed.

Ignoring their sick humour, Darcy washed his hands and began to make his way to the living room. "Whatever. There's a perfectly good couch here." He spoke, mostly to himself. The two others continued to speak until the water boiled over.

Making it to the next room, Darcy finally removed the rest of his clothes (save for his underwear, not forgetting about Pete), pulled a blanket over and let sleep wash over him with the aid of the alcohol still in his body.

* * *

 

The next day came quickly. It was early in the morning when Darcy woke up. Clutching his phone from underneath the pillow, he figured it was eight in the morning.

Sitting up, he put his shirt back on and pushed the hair out of his face. He could feel a slight headache coming on and he knew all the alcohol hadn’t left him yet.

Walking towards the front windows, he could see that the car was gone. His aunt and uncle must be out already. Michael's shoes and the other same pairs still remained at the door. He sighed. Taking his phone again, he replied to Pip's text. He knew the boy would be up early on a Saturday morning.

That kid was never out at night and his idea of fun was completely different than what Darcy’s was.

_Pip:_   
_"Darcy if you're not busy tomorrow, lets have some tea!" - Yesterday, 9.13 PM._

_You:_   
_"Ok. Let me know where." - Today, 8.02 AM._

_Before he could put his phone away, it buzzed with a new message._

_Pip:_   
_“Excellent! Let’s meet up at the Tweek Bro’s in an hour!” - Today, 8.03 AM._

Shuffling around to find his pants, he slipped them on. He was pretty sure he saw a pair of girl’s shoes and he probably shouldn’t be walking around with no trousers if anyone was here.

Whatever the case was, he made his way into the kitchen to make himself some coffee so he would at least appear awake when he met up with Pip. He could just feel the bags underneath his eyes. They were heavy and he felt like falling asleep until far past the evening.  

Reaching the sink, he filled the empty coffee machine with water and,  

“You’re up early.”

Darcy almost dropped the glass from his hands. He turned around and faced the red haired goth.

Just like last night, but he hadn’t been waiting for him, had he?

“Do you, like you know, sleep?” He asked with the slight raise of his brow. Pete smirked, drinking from a mug half filled with the darkest coffee he had ever seen. It must have been more bitter than anything.

“Creatures of the night don’t need sleep.” He replied, standing up and finishing the rest of his drink. He strode over, brushing past Darcy and placing it in the sink. “Edgy.” Darcy rolled his eyes.

Laughing again, Pete stayed close to where Darcy stood. He was taller, but not by much. Maybe one or two inches.

Reaching over, for something, but instead he planted his hand on the edge of the counter. Darcy pushed himself back, but there wasn’t much room to move. “Is that what you like?” Pete asked suggestively, but he didn't earn much of a reaction from the other boy. Instead, Darcy leaned in and pulled a dead panned expression.

“That sounds pretty fucking gay if you ask me.” He shoved the goth away, turning around so he could fill a mug with coffee. The caffeine boost was well received.

Pete must have backed off after that. Because after his coffee, the boy left without his notice. It was half past and he had the other half of the hour to get ready and meet up with Pip. Cleaning the several mugs that once held coffee, he finished up and began to head upstairs.

Knocking on the bedroom door he shared with Michael, he earned a groan and that was enough for him to enter. Closing the door behind him, he ignored the black haired boy whose curly hair only appeared out from the top of the sheets.

The bedroom had ripped papers and open books smeared with blank ink and something red, it was too bright to think it was blood. Or Darcy just convinced himself that it couldn’t be. Picking up some clothes from his open suitcase, which he had been too lazy to rearrange into the dresser, he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

Everything that was worn the previous night smelled like spilled alcohol and smoke, and he would probably receive a lecture from the blond boy if he dared wear it to see him. He cleaned up in five minutes, washing his hair with water and weird smelling shampoo, brushing his teeth with bitter toothpaste and using his uncle’s cologne that was left in the boy’s bathroom.

When it came to his clothes, he wasn’t picky. Pip wasn’t too judgemental of what he wore, although he had complained once when he had an obscenity on his shirt. After drying himself off, he threw on a fitted white shirt. Over it he wore a thick, light brown duffle coat that reached a few inches below his belt. His trousers were a dark red. To avoid styling his hair, Darcy put on a black beanie. Checking himself in the mirror, he tried his best to rub away the dark circles underneath his eyes. But they didn’t budge.

Darcy’s pocket vibrated.

Pip:  
“I’m waiting at the cafe.” - Today, 8.36 AM.

With a sigh, he pocketed the device. Of course Pip was early, whenever the arranged something the other would show up about half an hour early. He didn’t know what he did while he waited. But Pip reassured him to not feel guilty about it. It didn't really work though.

Pip waited at the Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. It wasn't far from his house and it was a lovely, quiet little place that had grown into a popular business over the years. Their blends stopped tasting like sewerage and began to taste like actual coffee. Also the tea was splendid.

He greeted Tweek behind the counter. They weren't exactly friends but him and the others didn’t make fun of him like they used to. Things had changed since then. Not by a lot, but it was a noticeable difference. Eric was still the same and often an instigator. But everyone matured to the point of not taking notice of his hate.

By all means he didn't have many friends but the bullying had come to a gradual stop.

Not ordering anything before his friend arrived, Pip sat down in his usual spot beside the window. He and Darcy had made it a habit coming here every second or third day. It would usually be after school, sometimes before and then on weekends. Their friendship had reached two weeks and he was happy. Though Darcy wasn't the type to show his excitement, he hoped he was happy with their friendship as well.

Flicking his nimble finger through his phone. He checked the recent newsfeed on his Facebook. Pip's friends list wasn't large, but he had his classmates and few upperclassmen he managed to befriend through the years.  

_Bebe Stevens  
_ _Wow thanks for helping clean up, guys..  
_ _Clyde Donovan, Milly Jackson and 12 others like this._

_Clyde Donovan  
_ _I can’t even remember what happened last night.. it was great.  
_ _Token Black, Craig Tucker and 6 others like this._

_Kyle Brovfloski  
_ _Having to take care of these losers in the morning after..! - With Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick.  
_ _Wendy Testaburger, Darcy Park and 7 others like this._

Looking at his feed, there were countless photos from Bebe’s party last night. Of course, Pip hadn’t been invited. Darcy invited him to be his plus one, but the idea of drinking and mingling with people he didn’t know seemed off putting. It wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time.

He smiled at a photo of Eric on the grass with marker drawings on his face and his classmates around him laughing. There was also another photo of Kyle and Darcy smiling, Stan was standing behind Kyle. It looked like they were having fun.

Putting his phone down, he turned his gaze towards the large window. It covered most of the wall and gave anyone a good view looking inside or outside. Pip sighed, a smile gracing his small lips. It was snowing outside, not a lot but just a little but to dust the pavement and roofs. It was chilly but a decent type of cold that justified covering your arms and legs.

He began to drift into a daze, closing his eyes briefly so he could only hear the sound of others chatting or the buzzing of the coffee machine in the background.

The bell from the door rang and Pip opened his eyes.


	4. Breaking the Ice

The sound of Craig’s phone quickly awoke Tweek with a jolt. He grunted, trying to move but the heavy arm over his upper body prevented him from escaping. Craig was a big boy and weighed a lot. This usually happened in the mornings, after a party or a sleep over, he would wake up a little too early beside his best friend and he wouldn’t be able to get up until he did. Tweek twitched underneath Craig’s muscled arm, his breath on the back of his neck smelled horribly of alcohol. He wished he had brushed his teeth or something.

But nonetheless, the still sleeping boy crawled closer towards his friend. His nose tucked into the crook of the blond’s neck. Shuddering from the lack of warmth, only covered by his clothes and a thin blanket from Clyde’s dresser. He didn’t remember much of what happened last night. But then again his face was in Craig’s chest a majority of the time.

The bedroom door opened, Token had made a pot of coffee for the three other boys. Clyde was laying in his messy bed, head sandwiched between two pillows. He was complaining about a headache. It was probably because of how much he drank. The boys left Bebe’s house after Clyde demanded it. They ended up driving to Clyde’s and drinking a lot more. Even Token had drank a bit more than he should. But he appeared to be fine by morning. Craig restricted Tweek’s drinking, so he didn’t wake up with a sore head.

In the end, his plan worked and Tweek felt fine. He nudged Craig lightly, earning a quiet moan from his lips. His breath still smelled really bad. “Come on sleepy, time to get up.” Token nudged Craig’s back lightly with the end of his foot. The only reaction he garnered was a middle finger. Token chuckled, setting down the the coffee and four mugs onto the small table Clyde kept in the room for them to eat at when they woke up on mornings like these. “Come on Craig, poor Tweek is being suffocated.”

“No he’s not.” Craig replied with his usual monotone. He responded by holding onto Tweek tighter, earning a high pitched squeak from him. Token sighed in response, he didn’t expect the black haired male to make an effort to get up. “Whatever. Clyde I got you some aspirin.” He ran a hand through his thick, black hair. “I have a work meeting to go to. So I’m using your shower.” Clyde groaned in response, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ to his friend. “By the way.” Token lingered by the doorway, “Tweek you should take one too, I’ll take you to work on the way.”

Tweek jittered, “Th-Thanks, ngh!” Craig sighed and held him closer, the blond pushed against him but couldn’t find the strength to fall out. The silence rolled in until they could only hear the patter of the shower in the next room. Clyde let out an audible sigh and he finally sat up from his bed. He smelled like sweat, alcohol and something else. Maybe shame or regret. Or both. He brushed the hair matted with sweat to his forehead back, moving his legs to the side of the bed and stepping off.

Walking past right by the duo on the ground, he sat down on the single chair and poured himself a mug of hot coffee. He made sure to add four spoonfuls of sugar and two of creamer. Of all things, he could not stand bitter coffee. “That’s got to taste like shit.” Craig grumbled, rolling away from Tweek and releasing his iron grip. He sat up, put on his blue chullo and stood up, stretching his strong arms over his head until he heard a loud snap of his joints. “Fuck off man, not the time.” His hungover friend complained, taking another long gulp of caffeine.

Craig smirked, pulling out an old chair to sit down beside him. Tweek remained on the floor for another few minutes before he was finally the last to get up. He twitched, holding his head, bed hair more wild and unruly than usual. Checking his phone, it was 7 in the morning. He had to be at work at 7:30, but a shower would only take a few minutes and Clyde would lend him a shirt and some pants. His dad would be suspicious if he suddenly turned up smelling like alcohol and Craig’s cigarettes. Tweek didn’t hate the smell of the latter, but his parents really, really didn’t like Craig.

Emerging from the doorway again, Token had redressed in a pair of Clyde’s clothes (going ahead without question from the other) and a towel around his neck drying his damp hair. “We’re leaving in ten minutes Tweek.” He spoke to the blond, “R-Right. Thanks Token!” Tweek stuttered in response, making a quick rush towards the bathroom. Token then found a seat on the bed, he knew Tweek would be a while in the bathroom. Although they were all very familiar with Clyde’s house, Tweek still had trouble doing things like cleaning up in the houses of others.

Opening the shower door, the blond turned on the hot water. He placed his hand under the water, yelping as it was far too hot. With a sigh, he turned the cold knob to turn the temperature down. Gently, Tweek stripped his clothes off and placed them in the hamper. Although Clyde’s mother had passed away some time ago, his father was kind enough to do the laundry and return their clothes to them through his son. He really loved the family, even his little sister was a kind little girl.

Finally stripped to nothing, Tweek stepped into the shower and began to wash himself. It was nice to wash away all the sweat and bad smells. Tilting his head down, he allowed the water to wash over his hair, eventually matting it down flat. He ran his ratty, bitten nailed through his hair and washed it with shampoo and conditioner. It was a ten minute shower at most and after hearing Token knock on the bathroom door and drop some clothes in through the door, he got out and dried himself off.

Clyde’s clothes almost never fit, he was taller and much wider. So he wore most of his old clothes from when they were adolescents. He put on a light grey shirt that just fit, and a varsity jacket from their middle school year that was now small on Clyde but huge on Tweek. Tweek gave up on the trousers and used a belt so they would stay above his hips. He didn’t bother with his hair and would let it dry in the cold air. There was no way of taming it and over the years he’d just let it grow out and be wild.

Token knocked on the door again, “It’s time to go!” He announced loudly, causing Tweek to jump. “C-Coming!” The blond answered through the door. Patting his cheeks and he rubbed the bags underneath his eyes with the pads of his fingers. Finally finishing up with deodorant, he left the bathroom to say goodbye to his friends. Though they all knew they’d probably see each other that night or the day after. He walked by Craig and Clyde, smiling his crooked yet genuine smile. Clyde grumbled a quiet, ‘see ya’ and Craig took a single look at Tweek and scoffed, “Later.” Token shook his head at the unlively pair and led Tweek outside so they could get to their respective jobs.

* * *

The small bell attached to the door rang softly as Darcy entered. He searched for the table by the side of the window and straight away he could see the blond head sitting upright. Noticing the other boy by the coffee machine he sent him a short, friendly wave and earned, "N-ngh! Hey man." This caused Pip to turn his head over his shoulder and grin. "Darcy!" Pip squeaked.

Walking towards their usual spot, he took a seat in front of his friend. "How's it going?" Darcy asked lazily. The other shrugged his shoulders, he was wearing his usual red pea coat. "Well." He responded shortly, "Did you have fun at Miss Bebe's party? I saw photos on the Facebook." He claimed, smiling. It was then Darcy who shrugged, "It wasn't awful." He replied, thinking. "I think I did something really stupid though."

Pip tilted his head to the side, asking Darcy to continue. The dark haired boy glanced over to where Tweek was working. He was not close to them and working pretty hard. Darcy leaned in and spoke softly, "I kind of made out with Clyde in the closet."

Staring back at him with doe eyes, Pip burst into cute giggles. "Oh my goodness. That is quite.. Well, unsurprising I have to admit." Darcy scowled, leaning so his back was against the back of the seat, "What are you implying, dear Pip?" Darcy questioned with a little bit of intimidation. Shaking his head in response, the blond bit back another laugh. "No, no. Not about you. I've always had a feeling that Clyde was, well.." Making a particular hand gesture, Darcy understood straight away.

"Really?" Darcy arched an unconvinced brow, "What makes you think that?" Pip sighed, looking down towards his blank screened phone. "I remember in middle school, there was a rumour about Clyde making out with Tweek behind the school.. though of course, Craig beat up anyone who believed in it. Despite the eyewitnesses." Pip shrugged, "And of course, the other rumour that he had confessed to Kyle but really who knows."

"N-ngh! A-Are you guys ready to order?"

The pair at the table glanced up towards Tweek, he had just appeared after their talk about Clyde's possible sexual preference. Darcy was tempted to ask right there and then if that old rumour was true. But he didn't want to be on the other side of Craig's fist.

"Yeah. Just the usual, man." Darcy replied for the both of them. Pip nodded in agreement. The waiter scratched his elbow nervously, "Regular hot chocolate with a vanilla shot and a large cafe latte with day old pastries?" Writing down the order, he left the two to their devices. Darcy watched as the twitchy blond walk away. He was skinny with small hips that naturally swayed as he walked. He wasn't bad looking and would see why Clyde would go for it.

"You finished looking?" Pip asked with a raise of his voice. Darcy blinked, distracted and he turned back to face his friend. "Oh." He pulled on the drawstrings of his coat. "Yeah I'm done."

Pip laughed in response, shaking his head. "You Americans, always so shameless."

* * *

“Thanks for walking me home, Darcy.” Pip and Darcy stood at the blond boy’s doorstep. The lights were on inside, which meant his step parents were home. He had already met them, they were weird and foreign. “Don’t mention it.” Darcy replied, shrugging his shoulder. “Thanks for coming with me to the grocery store.” He added, lifting the plastic bag they had just obtained at the store. “My aunt wants me back before dinner so I can help her. Sorry I can’t hang out anymore.” His friend brushed it off, shaking his head. “It’s quite alright! I have homework and stuff to do anyway.”

They said their goodbyes and Darcy began to walk home once he heard the door shut. He sighed, removing his phone from his back pocket to check the time. It was just a little while past 10. Their family always ate late, usually an hour or so before midnight. Both his aunt and uncle worked late and also Michael usually didn’t return home until the late hours of the night. Darcy was somewhat of a night owl as well.

Hopping over the chainlink fence, he decided to take the much quicker route to his house through the kid’s park. The street lamps were rather far away only illuminating the streets as he was closing in towards the basketball court. There wasn’t a single soul in sight, only abandoned toys and junk. It was cold outside and the snow was only sprinkling, a chilling wind passing by every now and then. Darcy pulled at his coat in a sheer attempt to warm himself up. But it proved to hopeless.

Finally passing by the basketball court and into the shopping district, the street lights made it easier to follow the sidewalk. It was quiet as he made his way west, estimating it’d take him another twenty minutes to walk home. Making the corner, he could see some shadows walking towards him. They were tall and clearly older, but Darcy didn’t pay attention to them. Maybe if he was a girl or a little bit younger, he would be. But he wasn’t, he never ran into trouble in San Diego.

Crossing paths, Darcy side stepped to avoid collision. But his shoulder was racked anyway, causing him to drop his grocery bags. The two men stopped in their path and turned towards him. “Hey there lil’ lady, you seemed to drop something.” The boy sighed, holding his tongue as he went to pick up what he had dropped. But instead, one of the men, the shorter one picked it up for him. As Darcy reached out for it, the man pulled his hand back. “No need to be shy. Ain’t it a bit late for you to be out anyway?” His friend added, Darcy could tell they had just hit the bar. The shorter one reached out and grabbed Darcy’s upper arm, his grip was like iron and pulled him close. Causing the boy to stumble and bumping into his chest. It was hard and muscular and he was still a head taller despite being the shorter of the pair.

Pushing against him with his free hand, Darcy tried in vain to be released. But he didn’t let go and instead turned him and shoved his chest into the trunk of a solid tree. “Come on, let’s hear that pretty voice.” The stranger whispered into his ear, his breath stank, and his body was pressed roughly up against his back. “St-Stop, I’m a guy!” Darcy finally gave in, his cheek against the rough of the bark. It scratched his skin and made him itchy.  

There was silence between them, the only sound was the flicker of the street lamps and the hum of crickets. It was almost uncomfortable. “..Well, a hole is still a hole.” The other man laughed, the one standing behind Darcy agreed and proceeded to pull at the collar of boy’s coat. It came off easily and fell to the floor in a clump of thick fabric. He shuddered in the cold, arms bare and suddenly covered in goosebumps. “Get the fuck of--!” Darcy yelled, loudly, but he was cut off by a large palm covering his lips. Both his hands were caught behind his back, held with one hand. The assailant's other hand went around and began to unbutton his jeans. The zip came down and his pants fell to his knees, preventing movement.

Darcy’s struggle didn’t falter, he tried to bite the hand silencing him, but was to no avail. “Hey, hey, no need for teeth. Let’s use that mouth for something else.” With those words he removed his hand but then Darcy screamed. He shouted and tried to bite the man. Then, he didn’t hesitate and punched the boy rough and hard in the stomach. This caused Darcy to double over and cough. He lost his breath, not being able to make a sound as his underwear was being removed. “N-No.. please!” He begged, struggle becoming slow and weak.

“That’s better, now open that pretty little mouth and I’ll give you a treat.” Darcy clenched his teeth and braced himself, tightly closing his eyes and waiting. His chin was lifted up, but before his eyes could meet with his attacker, a cloud of smoke blinded him. Sparks, almost like fire crackers could be seen in the darkness. He could hear their crackle and snap.

“Wh-What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know, hey who--ugh!”

Falling to his knees, his hands were released. Like they were pulled away from him. Quickly, without much thought to who his savior could be. Darcy pulled his underwear and trousers back up his hips. The cold wasn’t an issue anymore, simply covering up what was exposed was his concern. As the smoke died down, he could see two bodies on the ground. They were moving, not dead thank God, but he could hear their moans. There was someone else though, standing behind the two unconscious men. He was dressed strangely, in a cape and hood. His clothes were fitting, tight on his body. And there was.. a question mark symbol above his head.

With no regard for who his savior was, Darcy quickly picked himself up from the snow. His coat and the groceries were abandoned, not high on his priority list. He followed the streetlights until he could see his street sign. W. Bonanza. Cursing under his breath, he fell on his ankle. It rolled, causing him to fall. “Mother fu--” Something loud, like wind whipped by behind him. He could feel his hair move, just in the slightest.

“Darcy Park.” The voice, low and mysterious spoke behind him. Darcy moved to stand up and make another dash for it, but he stumbled forward instead and winced in stinging pain. It hurt way too much. “P-Please.. I promise I won’t say anything. Just let me go home.” He pleaded, looking up towards the man. He was a clad in purple. His face covered by a mask, only his lower face showing. They scowled, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Shaking, Darcy asked, "How do you know my name?" The man stood not even a foot on front of him and all Darcy could think was, 'Tall. Scary.' He stepped closer until he eventually kneeled in front of the injured boy. "You twisted your ankle." He stated, reaching out to touch the injury. Darcy glowered and stopped his hand by grabbing it at the wrist. The fact that he ignored his question did not go past him.

They met eyes. His were blue, they weren't diluted by grey and were the purest shade of ocean. Darcy's words left him and the man's hand pulled away and took him at the waist. Effectively lifting him up with both arms.

Standing on one foot, knowing well the pain of his joint, he stood. “W-Wait.” Holding onto the mystery man’s shoulder to keep his balance, Darcy kept his eyes carefully on the other. “At least tell me what.. your name is.” He asked carefully, the man turned his head away. “Not now.” He responded in a whisper, Darcy barely picked it up. Narrowing his brows, he was ready to scold him but then he decided not to. He didn’t really feel like he should be angry at someone who saved him from almost certain rape and then death.

The mysterious man continued to avert his gaze, looking everywhere by at Darcy. How suspicious. “.. Alright, well just take me home. I live on--” He was cut off, “2211 W. Bonanza St.” The man finished his sentence for him. Darcy looked taken aback, but considering this guy already knew his name and his circumstances it wasn’t surprising he knew his address as well. “.. Whatever, I have to make dinner so hurry up.” He said somewhat bossily, hopefully his aunt wouldn’t be too.

Hearing a deep laugh from beside him, Darcy rolled his eyes. Moving his hands, the man guided Darcy’s arm over his shoulder and then lifted him up into his arms. With a startled yelp, the boy grabbed onto his savior’s chest. “H-Hey, what’s the big idea?!” He scowled, pulling on the fabric as if to make a point. “Don’t you think I’ve had enough tonight?” The man above him smirked, looking down towards him briefly, “It’s alright. No one can see us.” Darcy pouted, clenching his fist but decided not to say anything about it. Better not.

They walked slowly, almost painfully slowly. It made Darcy think that maybe he was a little bit heavy. No, that can’t be it. He could see the muscles from beneath his tight clothes. The arms that carried him looked strong and well worked. He must be pretty toned underneath that. Biting his lower lip, he was pulled out of his daze from a loud cough.

“We’re here.” The man stated, dropping him gently on the front door step. Darcy landed on his good foot, his hand on the door to balance himself. He turned to face the mysterious man, the corner of his lips underneath his mask turned into a smirk. “I hope your ankle is alright. Try not to put any pressure on it.” Darcy stared up at him, eyes glazed over in a dreamy stare. He reached up to touch his hood but then he was stopped. “Why won’t you let me know?” The stranger shook his head, leaning down until his lips were beside Darcy’s ear. He shivered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

Darcy blinked, lips drawn to respond but he was gone. Nothing in his wake. He stared at the space that used to occupy the purple clad of a man. Reaching out, his fingertips only touched cold air. Nothing. Nothing was there.

The window on the second story opened up with a loud clack. His cousin’s curly, black haired head poked out with a cigarette between his lips. Michael stared down towards his younger cousin with nothing with boredom in his eyes. “What are you doing just standing there? Fucking retard.” Closing the window, he went back inside away from the cold. Darcy rolled his eyes, fishing for his key he pushed it through the lock and popped it open. Stumbling inside, he closed it behind him and walked towards the kitchen.

No one was there, it was empty and dark. He sighed in relief, his aunt and uncle must still be out. Darcy rarely saw them, only on the mornings and sometimes when he came home. Lazily, he opened the fridge to find something to for dinner. Judging by the lack of dishes in the sink, he assumed Michael was waiting on him to make something. Finding some chicken and leftover vegetables, he put them into the sink to prepare. Then he closed the fridge, noticing a post it note in the middle of random brochures and older notes.

_‘Please make dinner for Michael and yourself, Darcy. We’ll be home later tonight.’_

Darcy breathed, looking down towards his feet. He took a deep breath, he still needed to think about his homework and assignments. Maybe tomorrow. “Michael, dinner will be ready in half an hour!” Darcy shouted, he knew his cousin heard him. Even if he didn’t he’d get him later.

* * *

“Wow, so you really did trip over a homeless guy?” Bebe asked in bewilderment, beside her was Wendy and Red, kneeling down in front of Darcy who was seated on the bench on the edge of the football court. He had to tell them he couldn’t participate in the cheer because of his ankle, but of course he couldn’t tell them the real reason. “Yeah, he was just lying there and I fell straight over. Hurt my ankle pretty bad but the doctor said it’ll be fine to walk on in a few days.” He rubbed his sore joint, bandages wrapped tight.

Looking up towards his blond friend, he smiled, “Sorry about this, I know how eager you were to give me a place in the routine.” Bebe shook her head, arms crossed over her large chest. “It’s fine! This kind of thing happens we understand. Just watch for now, Wendy and Red know the routine super well and you’ll learn it in no time!” She assured, rubbing his shoulder. Wendy nodded, grinning at him after she stood. “Yeah, it’ll be great! I can’t wait to show you the moves. We’re partners in the routine, so let’s sit out together, alright?”  

Red and Bebe giggled in unison, glancing between each other. “Right! Well you two have fun, alright?” Red smirked, turning with the blond to make their way towards the other left side on the edge of the football field. Bebe took charge and began to direct the other girls and few guys to their routine. The males looked strong enough to lift two girls at once. Maybe more, even. He couldn’t say the same for himself though.

“So..” Wendy began, crossing her legs. They were long and smooth, she looked like she did a lot of cardio. Must be pretty fit to be the captain of the cheer squad. “Why don’t you tell me what really happened?” She broke the stare from her legs and Darcy snapped back towards her face. He smiled, not really listening to what she said. “What?” Wendy shook her head, giving him an unconvinced gaze. “Come on Darcy, the other girls may believe your bull but I don’t.” She touched his shoulder gingerly, “What really happened? It must be important if you felt like you need to hide it.”

Darcy swallowed, looking down towards the wet grass. It was warmer today so the snow had melted a little bit. “What are you, some sort of head doctor?” He asked with a slight eyebrow raise, she giggled in response, bumping shoulders gently. “No, I am just good at studying facial expressions.” She reassured him and he didn't seem too convinced of that fact. Wendy was obviously a very smart girl and definitely didn't get enough credit for that. But he knew that he couldn't get around her so he gave in.

“Alright, but I’m trusting you with this information.” Wendy nodded and gave him a thumbs up, Darcy breathed in deeply, “Last night I was walking home from Pip’s house and I ran into some trouble. These two guys were really drunk and we kind of just crossed paths and well.. I guess I was in a heap of trouble.” Wendy looked concerned, but Darcy reassured her with a smile. “Anyway, so as I thought my number was up this smoke cloud appeared and then.. I don’t know, this guy in purple showed up and beat up the guys harassing me. I was scared so I tried to run away but then I tripped. He then took me home and disappeared. I almost thought it was just a dream but I woke up to my ankle sore as fuck.. And the coat I had dropped then was there on my bed, folded up with a note that had only a question mark on it.”

Darcy brushed his bangs back, his heart speeding up at the memory. “.. Yeah, that’s the story. It sounds dumb, right? I mean.. I don’t know. Do you have any idea who that could be? He was pretty tall, I’d say a head taller than me and his eyes were blue. Not the grey kind, but really, really blue. You know what I mean?” Wendy tilted her head to the side, thinking with her fingertip to her lip. “I understand. I know someone who has eyes just like that.” She smiled to herself, eyes cast in a direction past Darcy's head.

Following her gaze, he realised she was looking at the football team practicing. Darcy recognised a few faces from class; Stan, Craig, Clyde and Kenny. And then others from different classes below, above and in the same year level. They were guys with mostly similar builds. With strong backs, arms and legs they all must be used to the field. Both Darcy and Wendy were distracted in silence until the loud cheers from the cheer squad interrupted their thoughts.

"Anyway." Wendy breathed, "I have no idea. Tall and blue eyes aren’t really much to go on. Are there any other clues that you could tell me?" Darcy hesitated, thinking back on that night. He remembered the important details he thought, but then it suddenly hit him like a train. "He said.. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Before he disappeared." Wendy cocked her head. "School? So that means.. He attends South Park High." The girl scrunched her brows in thought, "That doesn't really narrow it down. But I guess it closes the age bracket." She paused, "Are you sure it was a guy?"

Laughing softly, he nodded firmly. "Believe me, I know. He's definitely a guy." Wendy giggled, nudging his shoulder again.  "Sorry, I have no idea. But I'll help you figure out who your mystery man is. Some detective work could be fun"

* * *

The football flew over the field, above the heads of practising athletes. Stan ran backwards, arms up to catch the flying pig skin. Glancing for only a second towards the cheerleaders as they began in uproar at their routine. He  noticed Wendy beside the new kid, Darcy he thought. Watching carefully, his ex girlfriend touched Darcy's shoulder and they both laughed. They were sitting very close as well.

Not remembering his situation, the ball flew and dropped onto the grass beside him. Clyde and Kenny looked towards each other, the blond then sighed. "I'll see what's wrong now." Clyde pat him on the back as his friend ran over to the raven haired captain. “Stan!” He called, approaching him but his friend didn’t look away from them. Kenny followed his gaze towards where Wendy and Darcy were and he frowned. “Dude, don’t dwell on that sort of thing.” Though of course, Stan didn’t pay attention and his jaw tightened, Kenny gave him a sympathetic expression and picked up the football. He shoved it into Stan’s hands. “ _Dude_.” He said firmly.

Finally giving in, his captain broke away from his daze. “Like I care. Really.” Stan rolled his eyes, “Everyone take a fifteen minute break!” He called over the other players, everyone seemed to be happy to have a break and dispersed appropriately.

Kenny touched Stan’s shoulder, looking slightly worried. “Let’s talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spent too much time dwelling on Darcy and I kind of wanted to write more about Kenny/ Stan/ Kyle/ Cartman.. I'll probably write about them in the next chapter :)


	5. Thicker Than Water

Pip knitted colours into a sweater. Humming to himself, he started this project just this morning in his free period and continued in Home Ec. Bringing it up high, almost finished, to inspect for any flaws. It looked perfect. The wool he used was cream coloured, the edges brown. It was the right size for Darcy, he knew his friend liked his clothes a little bigger than fitting. Finishing up the edges, he decided he would give it to him after school when they would take the bus home.

The chair beside him slid backwards and someone put themselves in the seat. Looking over, wondering who it could possibly be, Pip’s eyes widened. “H-Hello there, Damien!” He greeted, putting the sweater on his lap. Damien hadn’t been popping up so much lately ever since Darcy became the new student. They had been spending so much time together, before, during and after school. Even on the weekend they spent the majority of the day having tea, watching TV and doing things regular kids did. The black haired, son of the Satan hadn’t been on his mind.

Damien grinned, elbow resting on the top of the desk. “Making something for your boyfriend?” He asked, eyes drifting towards the cutely knit sweater on the blond’s lap. Pip blushed in embarrassment, shaking his head defiantly. “No, it isn’t like that. We’re just good ol’ friends, Darcy and I.” Claiming somewhat meekly, Pip bunched up the sweater in his hands. Damien arched a thick brow, unconvinced. “I don’t believe you.” He dripped. Knowing the relationship between them, he had his doubts about the new student. “You know he’s going to leave you eventually.”

Pip shook his head, moving to stand but his wrist was grabbed onto. It kept him down and he sunk back into his seat. Damien didn’t speak until their eyes met, “I see it. I know you do as well.” Damien’s words slithered out of his thin lips like snakes, “Your boyfriend is making friends quickly. He’s already best buddies with that blond cheerleader and seems to be making his way through Stan’s group.” Moving his hand from Pip’s wrist, his finger became entangled in his long, gold locks. “.. All you will have left is me.”

Suddenly gaining confidence, Pip slapped Damien’s hand away from his hair. With a deep set scowl, unnatural for his such angelic features, he stood. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. Please stay away from me, Damien.” Taking his things from the desk, Pip strode away to the other side of the classroom.

Damien smirked, licking his lower lip as he watched the blond walk away. There was only one reason he took this class was because of a certain someone. Home Ec didn’t interest him whatsoever, but if it was another class he could be close to Pip in. He would bear the mindless household learning.

* * *

Kenny walked with one of his best friends in tow. Stan kept his eyes low, anger bubbling up in the depths of his mind. Sensing the boy’s anger, Kenny stopped when they were a good distance from the field and everyone else. Waiting until the black haired footballer met his gaze, he smiled fondly. “Stan.” He began, reaching out to rest his hand on Stan’s. Without response, Stan merely remained silent. “What’s up? What could be bothering you so much that you can’t even tell Kyle?” Finally receiving some sort of emotional response, Stan looked at Kenny with a surprised gaze. Then he smiled wearily. “How could I be shocked? Of course you know..”

“I know a lot less than you think. Come on, dude. What’s got you so down?” Snaking his hand upwards to press softly on Stan’s arm, he tried to receive another response. “It’s just.. Wendy, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Stan admitted, clenching his fist in slight stress. “I keep thinking, all these years we’ve been on and off, on and off.. what does it mean?” He questioned, meeting Kenny’s gaze. Eyes holding nothing but deep blue desperation. “I don’t know if I love her or..” Biting his lower lip, Kenny slowly realised where they were getting at.

“.. or Kyle?” He finished the sentence that his friend couldn’t. Stan reached up and held Kenny’s arm, holding tight and with care. “Dude..” The blonde whispered, he had no idea. There were rumours about Stan and Kyle, there always were ever since.. well as far as he could remember. But there were always rumours, about everyone, so he never took notice of it. But now it was completely different. “Kenny. What do I do?” Stan asked, shoulders shaking. “Is there something wrong with me? To feel this way about my best friend.”

Kenny shook his head immediately at the thought. “No.. no, don’t think about it like that.” He reassured his friend with a gentle squeeze on his arm. “It’s just a phase. Everyone ends up crushing on their best friend at some point.” The blond advised, he didn’t know anything about psychology or that much about relationships. But he’s been enough around people to know about these things. Stan looked less confused and more relieved--a smile set on his expression, “Really? You think that’s it?” He asked, a shimmer of joy on his face. Kenny nodded in reassurance, “Of course.”

“So, have you ever had a crush on one of us?” Stan wondered, the temptation of curiosity giving in. Kenny laughed at the question, patting his friend on the back. “I think that’s something I should keep to myself. It’s more fun that way.” He pressed a finger to his own lips and winked at Stan.

* * *

Resting his feet up onto the desk, Pete knitted a pair of gloves messily. He didn’t particularly like cooking, cleaning or sewing, but like hell would he join a sport with all the jock assholes or the social classes for those preppy pseudo intellects. Once someone approached his vicinity, he and Henrietta looked over at the blond striding by them. He looked pissed. Which was a weird sight since he usually was always emanating some sort of light. Peering towards each other, the goths shrugged and continued their conversation.

Henrietta had long given up the knitting project, it was half way between a scarf and a sock. “Michael’s pretty pissed off about you hitting on his cousin.” She said with a smirk, lips lined with black colour. Her skin powdered white, looking almost like a ghost. She was pretty though in an unconventional sort of way, losing most of her baby fat in childhood. Pete shrugged in response, “Serves him right for doing it with my sister last year.” He smirked, their group were pretty close knit. Him, Michael, Henrietta and Firkle had been friends since he was in fourth grade. But despite that, they were still guys and did stupid stuff.

Looking unconvinced, Henrietta chuckled. “If you say so.” She mumbled, glancing towards her long, obsidian nails. Absolutely perfectly shaped and well taken care of. She was goth, but that didn’t mean she lost her femininity. Pete paused his project, looking up towards her with a dirty look. “What do you mean by that?”

Shrugging, she cast her gaze to the side. “Nothing. Just some.. outsider speculation, that’s all.” Looking towards her friend with just her eyes, she smiled again. “Just seems coincidental, that Michael’s cousin is the type of person you go after. You know; short, asian, kind of girly looking and most of all, submissive.” Henrietta continued, she had already discussed this in length with Firkle. They were usually the outsiders when Michael and Pete had their little spats.

Pete looked grossed out, then rolled his eyes and continued knitting, “You always have these theories. It’s nothing deeper than a fuck for a fuck.” He claimed, using his fingers in a not quite proper way just yet. “If I end up enjoying it, then it’s just a bonus.” Henrietta held the same look and then huffed. She picked up a magazine abandoned on her desk and flipped it open. “Sure Pete. Whatever you say.”

* * *

“Wow, these look awesome!” Bebe exclaimed, raising her nails up towards the ceiling light. “This nail job is awesome. Thanks Darcy!” Grinning, she put her palms down onto the carpet. Nails painted bright red with small, white floral designs with tiny rhinestones. Her, Wendy and Darcy decided on a sleepover that night. They had a group project to do and Wendy suggested that they have a small slumber party. It was late into the night and their report was long finished. Though to be fair it was mostly Wendy who did the writing, but she preferred it like that. Darcy managed to use his talents to do their nails.

Wendy agreed, staring at her newly done nails with glee. “How’d you learn to do nails like this?” She asked, sitting on the corner of her bed while her friends sat at the foot of the bed. Girly magazines were spread out along the floor, opened to pages about boys and fashion matters. Nothing that particularly interested Darcy. “I’m Korean, of course I know this stuff.”

Bebe flipped to a new page in a magazine titled, ‘Boys, Boys, Boys!’ She hummed, pad of her finger pressed against her naked bottom lip. Darcy was surprised when he saw the girls without their usual make up. They didn’t look as bad with bare faces than some girls did. She looked a little bit more tired than usual. But still pretty nonetheless. “Ok, next question!” Exclaimed the blond, “.. When your crush takes you out, he takes you: A, on a walk at the beach. B, to the cinemas to watch a romantic flick. Or C, to his house to cuddle on the couch.”

Doing Wendy’s toenails, painting them a pastel pink colour. Darcy mulled over the question with little interest, “Cuddle?” Responding with a little question in his voice. Giving the same kind of thought, Wendy said, “Walk.” She nodded. Bebe flipped the page, tracing her finger through the brightly coloured page. “So Wendy, your ideal type is.. the overachiever! That sounds about right.” Bebe announced, laughing softly. “.. and Darcy, your ideal guy is.. the easygoing athlete.” She arched a thin, light brow at that and then slowly she grinned. “That sounds like someone I know.” The blond cooed, nudging her male friend softly.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled faintly. “Yeah, yeah. That was weeks ago, and he doesn’t remember a thing.” He bit his lower lip, applying a topcoat to Wendy’s nails. “I’d like to keep it that way as well. Ok, Bebe, Wendy?” Speaking in a low tone towards both of the girls. They looked at each other before letting out a disappointed breath, “Fine, fine, it’s alright. Sorry Darcy, but your love life is about ten times more interesting than ours put together.” Wendy admitted with a weak grin, pulling her feet back up onto the bed after they were finished. She then thanked him.

Shrugging in response, he capped the nail enamels and put them aside. “Is it though?” He gave an unconvinced glare towards them. “Come on, Bebe what about you and Clyde? Even I know he has had it out for you for ages.” Leaning back on his hands, he crossed his legs over one another. “Wendy, you too. What about Stan? Haven’t you been on and off since third grade? Or Token, even? I heard you two used to have a thing.” Wendy looked at him with some impress, “Huh, you learnt all of that already?” He shrugged in response. “I’ve managed to make a few friends.” Darcy grinned.

“Everyone knows, same sex relationships are way more interesting than.. well, not same sex relationships!” Bebe claimed, hugging her knees close. Her best friend then nodded in agreement. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not interested in anyone.” Darcy stood, walking towards where he left his things. Taking out a hair tie, he pulled his black locks into a ponytail and then pinned up his bangs. Ridding his face of hair framing his face, he usually didn’t like pulling his hair back around people. Just because of the acne in the corners of his face.

There was a knock on the door and Wendy’s father poked his head in, “Hey girls--and boy.” He chuckled, “Sorry to interrupt but I think it’s time you head to bed. School’s still on tomorrow.” Then promptly, he closed the door. Wendy’s father was a little hesitant to allow Darcy to stay the night, but she managed to convince him that Darcy wasn’t like other guys. Also talking to him convinced him that he was gay, or something like that. Darcy wasn’t too happy about that part of the conversation.

Leaving to use the bathroom, he went to clean himself up and let the girls change into their pajamas. Although they were on strict platonic terms, changing in the same room was still a little weird. Crossing the hall and into the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Rubbing the spots below his eyes. Kneeling to open the cabinet, he searched for a glass to fill with water to take his pills. It wasn’t hard medication, just something to keep his iron levels in check. Standing up to face the mirror, he almost screamed.

* * *

The TV buzzed in the background, loud and playing some rerun of a television drama. But Tweek and Clyde weren’t watching it really, it was just there to fill in the silence of the night. They planned a study group with their usual friends, Craig and Token, but both had something come up so it was just them left. Out of his three friends, Clyde spent the least one-on-one time with Tweek. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t one of his most loved friends overall, he loved Tweek to death, but their friendship didn’t have as much depth as it did with Token or Craig. He knew Tweek must have felt the same way.

Papers and textbooks were abandoned on the floor at the corners of the couch and messily on the coffee table. Empty bottles of beer were laid out in the same way, all standing up straight beside a stack of books. Clyde’s dad offered to clean up, but they declined, promising to do it themselves. But they had yet to fulfill that promise. Tweek sat with his back against the plush couch, legs dangling aimlessly over the side. Clyde’s head rested on the blond’s lap, eyes lazily staring towards the bright screen. They didn’t talk much after their books were thrown aside. But beside that, there had always been tension between the pair. It was the only secret they had that Token and Craig didn’t know of.

Tweek’s hand found it in Clyde’s hair, much shorter than his own in comparison. It was cropped to not obstruct his vision when playing football, but long enough to sink Tweek’s bony fingers into it. The brunette didn’t object and even leaned into the touch. Tweek smiled in response, short nails running over his friend’s scalp. Whenever they did have the rare chance to be alone, this is what they usually did. They relaxed, in a similar way Tweek did with Craig, or Clyde would do with whatever new girlfriend he had. But it was somehow more.. intimate. The others would never see them like this.

Looking up towards the blond, hair sticking out at all sides like usual, coffee coloured eyes cast with dark bags underneath them, and form strangely relaxed. He didn’t feel the need to drink any coffee today. Clyde seemed to make him feel relaxed.

Turning onto his back, gaze turning away from the television and straight up towards his friend. Tweek noticed the shift in position and glanced down towards him, “Hm?” He breathed, fingers still in Clyde’s hair. Reaching up slowly, Clyde’s hand went up and took the boy’s thin wrist. Tilting his head in confusion, Tweek remained silent. “Come here.” Clyde coaxed. Not resisting, Tweek allowed his friend to pull him down towards him. Slumping forward, their foreheads were only centimeters away. They could feel each other’s breaths now.

Knowing what to expect, Tweek didn’t pull back as Clyde’s lips reached up and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like alcohol and something else.. cinnamon perhaps. Something sweet. Tweek liked the taste of Clyde’s mouth, it never tasted weird but that might be because he was used to it. Clyde’s tongue reached into the blond’s mouth, exploring his cavern and licking over his teeth. Tweek moaned quietly and kissed him back without resistance.

Pulling away after a minute of making out, their lips were coated in saliva. Tweek panted, tugging at Clyde’s collar until he rose up from his laying position. The brunette was now on his knees, only sinking slightly into the seat. He pushed Tweek against the armrest gently, knees on either side of his thin hips. Staring up towards him, Tweek’s eyes were lidded and dulled with slight intoxication. Doing this would be harder unless he drank, at least emotionally.

This kind of private activity had been going on for years. It began in sixth grade when Clyde was dared to kiss Tweek on the lips. Later they made out in Token’s parents bedroom. It was an awkward clash of teeth and tongue and took each other’s first.

Clyde’s hand crawled up Tweek’s shirt, pulling the material up until it was up above his chest, exposing his abdoemn and pectorals. He brought the hem of the shirt to Tweek’s mouth, not letting go until the boy held it between his teeth. Effectively keeping him quiet and the clothes out of the way for now. Touching his stomach, Tweek breathed in and his belly sunk. His ribs were visible, Tweek was naturally thin like that. With a diet of mostly coffee, it would do that. Clyde lowered, lips meeting his lover’s bellybutton and kissing it. Tweek twitched, letting out a muffled groan with the contact.

The second time was years later in eigth grade, they were both going through puberty and the memory from sixth didn’t dissipate. Feeling needy and curious and drinking from Clyde’s father’s alcohol cabinet, they drank until their inhibitions had been lost. They made out in Clyde’s treehouse and touched each other all over. It was then that they learnt about each other’s bodies and what felt good.

Not relenting, Clyde’s lips drifted upwards to his ribs and then below his pectorals. Tweek writhed beneath him, hands drifting until they found themselves in his hair again. He brushed the brown hair back with his fingers and Clyde paused to look up at him. Then he grinned, turning back down to brush his tongue against Tweek’s nipple. His grip tightened in Clyde’s hair and a strained whimper left his lips. Teasing his nipples with his tongue, Clyde reached down and palmed Tweek’s erection in his jeans. This caused the blond to jerk up and meet his hand, grinding against him. Clyde knew how sensitive Tweek was and he thought it was adorable.

Still tonguing his chest, Clyde expertly unzipped Tweek’s pants with a single flick of his finger. Tweek’e erection was straining against his underwear needily. It was just too tempting to resist. There was a damp spot where it was leaking from the tip. His blond friend was far too addicting. It had gotten past the point of just experimentation or exploring each other’s bodies. It was much more than just that. Neither of them really understood it and just let their bodies do the talking. Tweek pulled Clyde’s hair, forcing him to look at him. Without saying anything, the blond’s eyes drifted towards the brunette’s trousers. Understanding, he ripped out his belt from it’s loops and slung it to the ground. Next his zipper fell and his condition was the same. Straining his from his underwear was his erection.

The third time was two months after they experimented in sixth grade. It was the same but more heated, more experienced and more knowing. They began to learn each other's ticks and where they liked to be touched. It was a somewhat shameful experience looking back, but everything they learnt about sex was from each other. Tweek and Clyde would make out behind the school building at recess, in bedrooms during parties, and even at each other's houses when their parents weren't home. Neither of them like to admit it, but it was possibly the only thing, aside Token and Craig, that brought them together. They both had their reasons for what they did.

Tweek reached downwards and used his thumbs to slide down Clyde's boxers. He pushed them down until they fell to his knees and Clyde managed to pull them off completely on his own. They both had removed their lower clothing and Tweek kept his shirt in his mouth. Seeing his lover naked somehow got him harder and needier. Moving his knee upwards he slid his joint against Clyde's crotch, causing him to shudder. That was enough indication for him to know what he needed to do.

Leaning down, Clyde kissed the blond’s ear, “Are you ready?"

* * *

Behind him, a masked figure stood. The question mark above his hooded head rung familiarity. Turning around, Darcy pressed his backside against the edge of the counter. Opening his lips, they were covered by a thickly gloved hand to silence him. Darcy’s scream was muffled, no sound coming out. “Darcy.” The cloaked man growled, he was so close to his face that Darcy could feel his breath hot on his cheek. “Please, I just need a moment.” It took him a little while, but eventually the boy calmed down. He closed his eyes and then nodded. Slowly, the mysterious man removed his hands.

Then he stepped back, hands firmly on Darcy’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t come here unless I needed something important from you.” He claimed, voice low and hushed. Just like before, it was like he was trying to hide his voice from recognition. Tilting his head to the side, Darcy narrowed his expression in confusion. “What?” Darcy questioned, hands pressed on the sink to keep himself balanced. “What could you possibly want from me?”

Those beautiful, vast ocean eyes stared towards ground. His expression creased into something concerning. “I need information.” The mysterious man claimed, his grip tightened slightly. “Information?” Darcy repeated, brows narrowing in confusion. “Why me? What kind of information do you need?” Silence slowly built into pressure and then he finally said, “Do you know about the recent murders? The ones on the news?” Darcy nodded, thinking back he remembered watching a report about with his uncle. “You mean The Ripper copycat? The guy who is killing the prostitutes outside of town..” He bit his lower lip, “I don’t understand. What’s the relation to me and this guy?”

 

Opening his mouth, the mysterious man soon closed it. Changing his mind on the words he chose. “There is no relation. I have an idea of who he might be and I need someone to do some.. research.” Darcy rose his hand to grip onto the man’s wrist, holding tight like iron. “No.” He responded firmly, “I know you saved me that night and I get that I owe you one. But not like this. You’re going to have to do a lot more for my before I risk my ass with a murderer, alright?” Prodding the man’s chest hotly with his other thing, Darcy huffed. “And speaking of which, where do you get off trying to solve these mysteries? This isn’t a game, leave it to the police.”

He eyed Darcy carefully, watching his lips dawdle on his words. Like he barely understood what he was saying. But he didn’t, Darcy knew nothing. “You ask a lot of questions.” The man said quietly, not answering a single one of his queries. “I’ll answer everything you want to know.. after you help me.” Arching his brow questioningly, Darcy considered the proposal. Some seconds past, and then shaking his head he decided.

“I want more than just words.. give me more than that.” Darcy offered, corners of his mouth turning upwards into a suggestive smirk. “Let me see..” Snaking both his hands upwards, he reached up to touch the material of the mysterious man’s hood. But before he could pull, two stronger, bigger hands stopped him. “.. I’ll think about it. For now, you do the same. Consider my offer and find me. Don’t take too long, Darcy.” Ruffling his hair, the mysterious man walked towards the bathroom window. Looking towards it, he just noticed now that it was open. “Wait, what’s your name?” Darcy asked, the question begging itself on his lips. The man smirked, using the edge of the bathtub below the window to elevate himself up. “Just call me.. Mysterion.” He then hoisted himself upwards, leaping out of the second story.

Sighing, Darcy then reached up to window and shut it slowly. Locking it, he returned to what he was actually doing. “Darcy? Are you done? We need the bathroom!” Darcy jumped at the sound. It was Bebe. “Yeah, just a second.” He responded, quickly changing his clothes from jeans and a shirt, to an old, big sweater that belonged to one of his exes, and a pair of boxer shorts. Quickly splashing some water on his face, he left the bathroom with his things. “Sorry.” Apologizing to the girls, he allowed them into the bathroom. “We won’t be long, feel free to set up somewhere to sleep. Blankets are in the bottom drawer.” Bebe grinned at him, bringing Wendy and herself into the bathroom. Once they disappeared, the door shut with a lock.

Walking back towards Bebe’s room, Stan’s words resounded in the back of his head. “The list.” He remembered, the list that had the boys all riled up. Darcy wasn’t exactly great friends with those guys and to be honest he didn’t like them all that much. But relationships were important to him, and there was a rumour going around that he was a fag because he only hung out with Pip and the girls. It seemed most had forgotten about what happened with Clyde at Bebe’s party. He was rather glad about that, but Clyde still seemed to shoot him dirty looks in class or in the halls. Bebe is convinced he has a crush on Darcy. But he doesn’t believe it.

Shifting through the bookcase, he looked for anything that might ring interest. There were various magazines, mostly fashion and things like that. Nothing of particular interest. He continued to look, flipping open a few notebooks until he finally found what he was looking for. It was a binder book that looked a little old and had some papers slipping out from the edges. There were some bright post its that indicated what was listed. Darcy thanked Bebe silently for making his investigating easier. Skimming through them, animals, areas.. boys, finding what he was looking for he opened the page up. There were numerous papers shoved in and stapled neatly.

There were lists from as far back as fourth grade, reading the names off on this list made him chuckle. Hearing the door of the bathroom open, Darcy quickly found the most recent dated page. Removing his phone from his pocket, he quickly snapped a photo. Checking the focus, he slipped it back into his pocket and put the binder back where he found it. Once the bedroom door opened, he pretended he was looking at magazines. “Looking for something, Darcy?” Wendy asked curiously, walking up beside the boy. He shrugged in response, keeping his hands to himself now. “No, not really. Just looking at what kind of books Bebe is interested in.” Wendy gave him an unconvinced glance, but then brushed it off with a giggle. “I see.”

Bebe cooed them away from the stacked shelf, “Turn the light off, I’m tired.” She crawled underneath her pink covers, Wendy following her friend into the sheets. Darcy turned off the lights, taking his pillow and blankets to lay at the foot of the bed. The girls offered to let him sleep in the double bed (it was certainly big enough to fit the small male) but he decided not to. Once the lights were off, they talked for a few minutes. About nothing really. When the chatter died, only the sound of the crickets outside and cold winds resounded.

Turning so he wasn’t facing the bed, Darcy laid on his side and turned on his phone. There was a text from Kyle and Pip.

_Kyle:_

_“Hey dude. How’s the whole list search going?” - Today, 10.42 PM._

Without sending a proper response, he texted Kyle the photo of the list. Not being particularly interested, he wouldn’t read it until tomorrow when he was more awake. He then opened the message from Pip.

_Pip:_

_“Let’s meet up early tomorrow! :) I made some biscuits I want you to try.” - Today, 10.51 PM._

Smiling at the message, he responded.

_You:_

_“Ok.” - Today, 10.59 PM._

  
Making sure his alarm was on early, he would be sure to wake up before the girls if he kept the alarm quiet. Darcy was a light sleeper anyway. He put his phone down beside his head, curling up and falling asleep. He had a feeling he’d need the rest for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Name: Darcy Park  
> Origin: Asian-American  
> Age: 16  
> Height: 5'6”  
> Hair: Black  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Address: 2211 W. Bonanza St. South Park. 
> 
> Here are the class rows:
> 
> Bradley, Token, Kyle, Lola, Eric, Clyde, Annie, Milly.  
> Stan, Kenny, Darcy, Pip, Bebe, Kevin, Butters, Wendy  
> Damien, Craig, Red, Sally, Tweek, Jimmy, Esther, Nelly


End file.
